


you're the pulse that i've always needed

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating, Dildos, Don't worry, Feminization, Fluff, It's so minimal, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Toys, Vibrators, and it's not between louis and harry, but not a lot, it's endgame louis/harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Лиам - студенты юридического факультета в Йельском университете. Луи - танцор, действующей трупы NYU наряду с его лучшими друзьями Зейном и Найлом. Гарри нравится Луи, но Луи нравиться Лиам. И нет, Гарри определенно не любит друга своего лучшего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the pulse that i've always needed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're the pulse that i've always needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658353) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



\- Так откуда ты знаешь этого парня? - спрашивает Гарри, параллельно надевая футболку и хватая свой кошелек, запихивая его в задний карман своих черных skinny.  
  
\- Мы вместе учились в средней школе, - отвечает Лиам. - Он тебе понравится, я обещаю. Тем более, он устраивает лучшие вечеринки в городе.  
  
\- И мы должны ехать за город ради этого?  
  
\- Я думаю, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть от учебы. Она едва началась, а ты уже напряжен, - ворчит Лиам. - Тут езды от силы час. Как раз по пути очистишь голову.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - вздыхает Гарри. Лиам и Гарри были соседями по комнате с первого курса Йельского университета, и теперь, когда они оба учатся на юристов, все стало гораздо проще. Раньше Гарри силой вытаскивал Лиама из их комнаты в общежитии, чтобы пойти на очередную вечеринку. Теперь все наоборот.  
  
Сегодня вечером Лиам предложил ему пойти на вечеринку Зейна - парня из Нью-Йоркского университета. Оказывается, тот супер талантливый художник или что-то в этом роде, у него и его соседа отдельная квартира, которую купил для них папа мулата. Но, может быть, Лиам прав, может быть, Гарри действительно нужно некоторое время побыть вдали от их общежития, чтобы просто хорошо провести время, может быть, даже потрахаться. Так что это не такая уж и плохая идея.  


 

***

  
  
\- Черт, - говорит Гарри, проходя в квартиру. - Это место...черт, этот парень должен быть действительно крут.  
  
\- Да, Зейн такой, - смеется Лиам.   
  
\- Он определенно подружился с правильным парнем, это точно. Давай, проходи, постараемся найти его.  
  
Гарри идет через огромную толпу людей, от большинства которых воняет алкоголем и травкой. По пути они натыкаются на множество потных тел. Похоже, что вся сексуальная энергия скопилась именно здесь, но Гарри не в праве судить их. Он замечает двух девушек, целующихся на барной стойке. Справа от него два парня отчаянно трутся промежностями друг об друга. Гарри жалеет, что не может быть похожим на них. В Йельском университете люди, как правило, немного скромнее.  
  
\- Зейн! - кричит Лиам. Смуглый парень оборачивается и улыбается, вовлекая парня в крепкие объятия.  
  
\- Эй, ты сделал это! На самом деле, я думал вы не придете, - отвечает Зейн, хлопая Лиама по спине.  
  
\- Ну, как видишь, мы здесь. Кстати, это Гарри, мой сосед по комнате, - говорит Лиам сквозь шум грохочущей музыки.  
  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - с улыбкой отвечает Зейн.  
  
\- Да, мне тоже. Кстати, отличная вечеринка! - кричит Гарри.  
  
\- Да, я хотел бы познакомить вас с моим соседом по комнате, но он всегда убегает. Я не могу постоянно следить за ним, так как у него слишком много энергии! -смеется Зейн. - Вы скоро с ним познакомитесь.  
  
\- Я собираюсь пойти и найти что-нибудь выпить, - говорит Гарри, оставляя двух парней, чтобы те наверстали упущенное. По пути он встречает еще пару парочек; бар, по-видимому, находится в гостиной.  
  
\- Вот ты где! - незнакомый ему голос кричит прямо в ухо, кладя руки на талию парня. Гарри поворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с обладателями пронзительно-голубых глаз, которые смотрят на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
  
\- Ты не Найл.  
  
\- Ты прав, я не Найл, - отвечает Гарри. - Я Гарри.  
  
\- На самом деле, это хорошо, что ты не Найл. Луи, - со смехом отвечает он.  
  
\- Луи? - переспрашивает Гарри. - Это не совсем обычное имя для Нью-Йорка.  
  
\- Французское, - закатывает глаза Луи. - Мои родители были одержимы этой страной после их медового месяца. Они вдруг решили: _"почему не дать нашему сыну французское имя?”_ , так что как-то вот так, - объясняет Луи. Он больше, чем немного пьян, но Гарри все равно, он уже полностью очарован этим парнем.  
  
\- Я постараюсь запомнить это, - кивает ему в ответ Гарри.  
  
\- Не хочешь потанцевать?  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, - отвечает Гарри. Луи хватает его за руку, потянув в сторону танцпола.  
  
\- Я ас в этом, так что наслаждайся зрелищем, - подмигивает Луи Гарри; он начинает прижиматься своими бедрами к Гарри, затем закидывает ногу ему на бедро как в одном из порнографических фильмов. Гарри уверен, Луи практически танцует для него приватный танец. Черт, это действительно горячо. Ладно, нет, он должен перестать об этом думать. Он здесь, чтобы все забыть и жить настоящим, он должен весело провести время хоть один раз. Он хватает Луи за бедра и пытается двигаться с ним в такте, и, безусловно, у него ничего не выходит.  
  
\- Ты очень горяч, - шепчет ему в ухо Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Луи поворачивается к нему лицом, ухмыляясь. - Никогда не сомневайся во мне.  
  
\- Буду знать, - смеется в ответ Гарри.  
  
Они танцуют еще несколько песен, прежде чем Луи убегает в ванную с извинениями и обещанием вернутся. Гарри ждет его, по крайней мере, песни четыре, в итоге Луи так и не возвращается. Блин, разве нужно так много времени, чтобы отлить? Плюс, это дом Луи, он знает его вдоль и поперек. Может быть, он по пути встретил своих друзей и забыл о Гарри. Может быть, он не был достаточно хорош для него, или, может быть, это был предлог для того, чтобы наконец-то уйти от Гарри. _Черт_.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает, начинается новая песня, а Луи так и не видно. Эта встреча… блин, ведь он знает только его имя. Он может попробовать найти кого-то еще. Или он может просто сказать Лиаму, что устал и хочет домой. Может быть, это хороший план.  
  
Он проталкивается сквозь толпу людей в поисках Лиама, замечая вдалеке знакомый затылок. Два года совместного проживания в крошечной комнате общежития и еще год проживания в одной квартире действительно вынуждают тебя узнать этого человека. Плюс, Лиам всегда спит лицом к стене. И он знает, что этот затылок, определенно, Лиама, и он на 99.9% уверен, что парень, сидящий на коленях у Лиама, -  _его_  Луи. Ну, не действительно его, он просто парень, который трахает своим языком первого встреченного. Это - то, к чему стремился Гарри, и теперь на его месте сидит Лиам, его лучшим друг Лиам, пихает язык в горло его парню, припечатывая того плечом к стене.   
  
Гарри не хочется их прерывать. Луи, вероятно, начнет извиняться или скажет что-то глупое, а Лиам попытаться убедить Гарри остаться, но он действительно не в настроении для этого. Он предпочитает вернуться домой и продолжить просмотр Breaking Bad на Netflix, может быть, еще съест мороженое, которое хранится в задней части морозильной камеры.  
  
Он поворачивается к ним спиной и идет в сторону дверей, не оглядываясь назад.

***

Лиам приходит на следующее утро, его волосы немного растрепанные, по уставшим глазам видно, что он трахался всю ночь.  _Мудак_.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи? - говорит Гарри, стараясь сдержать горечь в голосе.  
  
\- Да-да, ночи, - улыбается Лиам, падая на кровать, хватая свой ноутбук. - Думаю, что у меня появился парень.  
  
\- Что? - восклицает Гарри.  
  
Лиам  _шлюха_. Он приглашает парней на ночь, а на утро выгоняет их. Он один из тех парней; один из тех парней, которые не заводят отношения.  
  
\- Да, я даже не знаю, как это случилось, - хрипло смеется Лиам. - Это сосед Зейна! Луи подошел к нам с Зейном, и я просто начал разговор, и я даже не знаю, как это произошло, сначала мы немного потанцевали, а затем я прижал его к стене в углу комнаты. Это так странно, сначала мы были в комнате, потом кровать… черт, он так горяч! На следующее утро я проснулся, а он, блять, делает мне завтрак. Вроде, никто и никогда не делал этого для меня. Потом неловкое прощание, я попытался улизнуть, но он просто улыбнулся и поцеловал меня. Так что, я не знаю, я думаю, что мы теперь пара.  
  
\- Вау, это, эээм... - начинает Гарри. Что он должен сказать на этот счет? Ли признался, что ему нравится Луи, или он притворяется, что они никогда не встречались? Но что, если Гарри встречает Луи, и Луи говорит Лиаму, что он помнит его, и тогда Гарри уличат во лжи? Или, блять, что, если Луи даже не помнит, и ему похуй? Иисус Христос, Гарри должен перестать думать об этом. Это так глупо. - Это здорово, Ли, - говорит Гарри. - Мы немного пересеклись с ним ночью. Мне показалось, что он нормальный парень. Я надеюсь, у вас все получится.  
  
\- Ага, спасибо, дружище, - улыбается в ответ Лиам. - Иисус, он так чертовски хорош.  
  
\- Да, да. Ну, Зейн тоже горяч, - говорит Гарри, пытаясь подшутить. Ну. как обычно, у него ничего не выходит.  
  
\- Эй, Зейн - мой приятель, - ухмыляется ему в ответ Лиам.   
  
\- Ты бы мог попытаться познакомиться с ним поближе, тогда мы могли бы пойти на двойное свидание. Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Луи. Он знает город как свои пять пальцев, так что мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь вечером, посидеть все вместе. Кстати, Луи родился и вырос в Манхэттене.  
  
\- Даже не знаю, Зейн и я… - говорит Гарри. - Ладно, эмм, да, я согласен, похоже, будет весело.  
  
 _Неделю спустя это не звучит так весело, когда они все вместе договариваются встретиться и пойти в Кармин_  .  
  
Луи, Зейн, и их друг Найл ждут их около входа. Гарри был прав, Луи помнит его. Его глаза расширяются, когда он замечает Гарри. Черт, почему он так мило краснеет…  
  
\- О, привет, Гарри, - тихо говорит он, глядя себе под ноги. Он выглядит так мило, на нем белые джинсы и серая толстовка худи. На самом деле, он выглядит аппетитно, лучше, чем на вечеринке. Как, черт возьми, Лиаму повезло. _Жизнь так несправедлива_.   
  
\- Привет, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Приятно видеть тебя снова.  
  
\- Ээ, да, мне тоже.  
  
Лиам касается руки Луи, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на его губах. Луи смущается, кидая осторожные взгляды в сторону Гарри.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - тихо говорит Лиам.  
  
\- Привет, - шепотом отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Так куда мы идем на ужин? - спрашивает Гарри, может быть, слишком громко и дерзко. Он не должен видеть, как его лучший друг обнимается с парнем, в то время как он все еще одинок. Ебать, он должен смириться с этим.  
  
\- "Кармин", - с улыбкой говорит Луи.  
  
\- Итальянский семейный ресторан. Это удивительное место. Зейн, Найл и я всегда едим там.  
  
\- Я тебе полностью доверяю, - смеется Лиам.  
  
\- Не смущай меня, - краснеет Луи, щипая его руку.  
  
\- Вы полюбите это место. Советую вам воздержаться от поцелуев после посещения этого ресторана. Они помещают жидкость для полоскания рта в уборные, потому что их еда чересчур чесночная.  
  
\- Я буду целовать тебя столько, сколько захочу прежде, чем мы пойдем туда, - самодовольно говорит Лиам.  
  
\- Мне не хочется огорчать вас, - громко говорит Найл. - Но я умираю с голоду, и я не буду вас ждать. Так что вы либо остаетесь здесь, а я с ребятами ухожу, или мы все вместе двигаемся в сторону ресторана. В любом случае, я ухожу.  
  
Гарри определенно нравится этот парень. Найл идет впереди, Гарри следует за ним без лишних слов, потому что если Луи и Лиам собираются задержаться, для того, чтобы потрахаться, Гарри похуй, он собирается пойти и наполнить свой живот чесночной итальянской едой.Гарри слышит, как Луи хихикает и бормочет что-то Лиаму, прежде чем они догоняют их.  
  
Гарри уже вдрызг пьян, возле туалета он замечает Луи, стоящего к нему спиной. Его щеки бледно-розовые от стакана красного вина, который он не спеша потягивает, время от времени счастливо хихикая в шею Лиама. Возможно, Гарри просто одинок и ревнив, но Луи так чертовски мил. Он изящен как диснеевский принц. На вечеринке Луи проталкивался мимо людей, двигаясь к своей цели. Гарри не такой; он слишком обеспокоен тем, чтобы быть вежливым, но это - Нью-Йорк. Такое чувство, будто Гарри застрял в его удобном пригородном образе жизни, но Луи – он другой. Громкий, нахальный, бесстрашный городской мальчик.  _Как чертово клише._  
  
\- Этот цыпленок parm, - говорит Лиам после небольшой паузы, - лучшая вещь, которую я когда-либо ел.  
  
\- Даже вкуснее меня? - самодовольно шепчет Луи.   
  
Гарри пытается поесть, но, как видимо, не судьба.  
  
\- Может быть, ты не так уж и хорош, - отвечает Лиам, его рука тут же исчезает под столом.  
  
\- Луи, я ем, - ворчит Зейн, отрезая кусочек лазаньи. Луи хихикает, шутливо отбирает у Лиама кусочек жареного кальмара. Гарри нервно бросает фаршированный гриб в рот и жует. Еда невероятна, он согласен, и Найл и Зейн удивительны, но Лиам и Луи его немного напрягают.Ну как немного.Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, почему его уже тошнит от них?   
  
Может быть, Гарри больше, чем чуть-чуть одиноко. Может быть, ему просто грустно.  
  
\- Приготовьтесь к десерту! - вдруг говорит Луи.  
  
\- Нас ждет  _Титаник_!  
  
\- Ох, ебать, да, - стонет Найл.   
  
\- Наконец - то.  
  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Это лучшая вещь, которая когда-либо существовала в мире, - небрежно отвечает Зейн.  
  
\- Не говори ему! Давайте сделаем сюрприз! - говорит Луи. - Так намного лучше, когда это сюрприз. Это будет просто вынос мозга!  
  
\- Нет, серьезно, я почти заплакал, когда увидел его впервые, - говорит Найл.  
  
\- На самом деле ты так рыдал, что мы тебя еле успокоили.  
  
\- Я просто люблю хорошие десерты, - пожимает плечами Найл. - Еда - это мои единственные серьезные отношения, черт, как я мог забыть про Титаник!  
  
\- Умирать в одиночестве с пакетом, полным еды, - вздыхает Луи. - Это то, что делает тебя счастливым.  
  
"Может быть, это не так уж плохо", - думает Гарри.   
  
Может быть, они просто могут быть _друзьями_.  
  
Но когда выносят десерт, Гарри на секунду показалось, что он сошел с ума. Он ни разу в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Это огромный брауни, покрытый ванильным мороженым, горы взбитых сливок и шоколада похожи на форму Титаника. На самой вершине повар выложил конструкцию из свежей клубники, которая так же покрыта горячим шоколадом. Этот десерт, по крайней мере, рассчитан на человек двенадцать, но уж точно не на пять.  
  
\- Святое дерьмо, - говорит он с полным ртом взбитых сливок.  
  
\- Блять, - говорит Лиам. - Это шедевр!  
  
\- Что я вам говорил?- ухмыляется Луи.  
  
После того, как они все съедают, на их лицах появляются довольные улыбки, до них, наконец, доходит, что от любого движения они просто лопнут. Луи сидит на своем стуле и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- Такое чувство, что я сейчас рожу. Боже, как я наелся.  
  
\- По-моему, я уже слышал это фразу, - подмигивает Лиам, сжимая под столом его бедро.  
  
Гарри только закатывает глаза. Они постоянно двусмысленно шутят, черт, это неприлично. Они как-никак на ужине, ради бога. Гарри хочет наслаждаться этим, действительно, но они все портят.Чертов Лиам.  
  
Дорога домой не так уж и ужасна, Луи и Лиам отстают, постоянно целуются и держатся за руки, в то время как Гарри разговаривает с Найлом и Зейном. Они классные ребята; Зейн изучает историю искусства, Найл поет и танцует в труппе. Они расспрашивают Гарри о его юридической степени, мимолетом приглашая на концерт, который состоится в следующую субботу, так что он обещает, что придет.  
  
\- Я думаю, мне пора, у меня поезд в 10:37, - говорит он, смотря на дисплей своего телефона. - Мне надо идти.  
  
\- Ты уверен? Ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь, - предлагает Зейн. Гарри бросает мимолетный взгляд на Луи, который счастливо хихикает в шею Лиама.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально. У меня есть несколько работ, которым надо уделить внимание. Так что мы с вами, парни, встретимся на следующей неделе, - улыбается Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо, приятель, - говорит Найл, хлопая его по спине. - Был рад встречи.  
  
\- Да, я тоже. Ли, ты поедешь домой со мной? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, он едет домой со мной, - подмигивает Луи, целуя того в подбородок. Гарри лишь раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
\- Ну, я так и предполагал. Еще увидимся парни. Пока, Луи, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Пока, Гарри! Приятно было увидеть тебя снова! - Луи тянется к Лиаму, тот лишь машет рукой и ярко улыбается. Гарри поворачивается к ним спиной и идет в направлении Центрального вокзала.

***

Во вторник ночью неожиданно раздается стук в дверь. Это не может быть Лиам, так как тот на работе. Гарри вынимает наушники и встает с дивана.Открывая дверь, он видит Луи, стоящего с сумкой, брошенной через плечо, и с робкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Ээм, привет. Извини, Лиам дома?  
  
\- Нет, но он будет дома где-то примерно через час, - отвечает Гарри, прислоняясь плечом к двери. - Ты можешь войти и подождать его, если хочешь.   
  
\- О, да, конечно, спасибо, - улыбается Луи и следует за Гарри в квартиру. - Красивая квартира.  
  
\- Эмм, спасибо, очень приятно. Ну, она не так хороша, как ваша.  
  
\- Нью-Йорк и Коннектикут немного отличаются, хотя… - усмехается Луи. - У вас она не так современна, как наша. Хотя у вас уютно, как-то по-домашнему, что ли. Мне нравится.  
  
\- Да, спасибо. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить или съесть?  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке, спасибо.  
  
Гарри садится на диване и делает жест рукой Луи, как бы предлагая присоединиться.  
  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома. Мы можем посмотреть телевизор или что-то еще. До этого я просто читал.  
  
\- Ой, извини, я не хотел тебя прерывать, - быстро тараторит Луи.  
  
\- Нет, не беспокойся об этом. Я уже почти закончил. В последнее время много чего накопилось, так что, вот приходится наверстывать, - пожимает плечами Гарри, включая телевизор.  
  
\- Законы - это намного сложнее, чем ты думал, да? - спрашивает Луи, садясь на диван.  
  
\- Да, гораздо сложнее.  
  
\- Какая отрасль тебе больше всего нравится?  
  
\- Наверное, гражданское право или семья. Мне нравится мысль, что я действительно кому-то помогаю. Налоги на недвижимость и все в таком духе, кажутся такими скучными, понимаешь? Сейчас я разрабатываю проект по защите животных, по крайне мере мне интересно. Это сложно, но я справляюсь. Много писанины и все такое, - объясняет Гарри, окунаясь в атмосферу комфорта.  
  
\- Вау, да, это имеет большой смысл. Черт, это здорово, то, чем ты занимаешься, при том, что это тебе нравится, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Так что насчет тебя? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Двойная специализация в области танцев и драмы. Ты не можешь быть танцором всю жизнь, так что я подстраховался, -пожимает плечами Луи.  
  
\- Это звучит интересно. Это то, что тебе нравится?  
  
\- Я не совсем уверен, честно говоря, не знаю, - вздыхает Луи.  
  
\- Сейчас я выступаю в труппе. В будущем, я, наверно, пойду преподавать в школу. После того, как я буду слишком стар для танцев, я, наверно, буду использовать мою степень драмы.  
  
\- Учитель? Это здорово. Какой класс?  
  
\- Я люблю малышей, но я не думаю, что мог бы преподавать там драму, - улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Наверное, школьники. Я преподаю в нескольких танцевальных классах. Это дополнительные деньги, и это то, что я люблю.  
  
\- В самом деле? Вау. Какой танец сейчас ставите?- спрашивает Гарри. На самом деле ему очень нравится компания Луи, и он знает практически все о танцах, но он не собирается делится с ним этим маленьким секретиком.  
  
\- Балет и хип-хоп, - отвечает с улыбкой Луи. - Прошлой весной я ставил джаз, но я думаю, что балет мне нравится намного больше.  
  
\- Какой твой на самом деле любимый танец? - спрашивает Гарри.   
  
\- Современный, я думаю. Ты можешь сделать так много в танце, понимаешь? Выбрать песню, которая тебе нравится, и просто танцевать, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Да. Я имею в виду, нет, я на самом деле не знают ничего о танцах, но я могу себе представить, - отвечает Гарри, и Луи хихикает.   
  
 _Черт, он так мило хихикает._  
  
\- На самом деле? Ты же учишься в Йельском университете, я и не ожидал много танцевальных майоры здесь. Ты должен приехать на мой сольный концерт. Он будет в конце декабря, там будут присутствовать некоторые Рождественские вещи. Мне разрешили поставить свой собственный танец, так что я могу выполнить соло, которое мне нравится.  
  
\- Это кажется удивительным, Лу. Я хотел бы приехать, - улыбается Гарри. Луи улыбается в ответ, но видно, что он немного колеблется.  
  
\- Гарри… Я, я хотел сказать, что я сожалею. За то, что оставил тебя, когда мы танцевали. Я честно шел в ванную. Но по пути я увидел Лиама, и просто, ты знаешь, просто пошел к нему на встречу. Конечно, я не пытался сбежать или что-нибудь в этом роде, я просто был пьян, вот и все.  
  
\- Все нормально, не заморачивайся на этот счет, - начинает убеждать его Гарри. - Ты, несомненно, был очень пьян, ты думал, что я - Найл. Теперь, когда я встретил Найла, я вижу, что все это было очень большой ошибкой.  
  
\- Да, - горько отвечает Луи. - Наверное. Но, без обид? Все в порядке?  
  
\- Да, все хорошо,- говорит Гарри.   
  
\- Друзья?  
  
\- Да, звучит здорово.

***

\- Он упал в коридоре?! - истерично визжит Луи, прикрывая рот ладошкой.  
  
\- Да, распластался как девчонка, - смеется Гарри  
  
\- Вы о чем? - спрашивает Лиам, закрывая входную дверь.  
  
\- Рассказываю Луи о тебе, - улыбается Гарри, прислоняясь к двери плечом.  
  
\- О, нашли, о чем говорить, - хмурится Лиам. - Мы можем сменить тему?  
  
\- Нет уж, - улыбается Луи. - Это отличные истории, малыш.  
  
\- Я уверен, что он полон ими, не слушай его. Он наверняка врет, - говорит Лиам, быстро целуя в губы Луи.  
  
\- Что? Лиам, я бы никогда такого не сделал.  
  
\- Конечно, - закатывает глаза Лиам.  
  
\- Пицца. Китайская или Индийская?  
  
\- После Индийской у Луи болит живот, - говорит, не думая, Гарри.  
  
Блять, Луи упомянул об этом один раз, когда они разговаривали на кухне. Луи улыбается, ласково поглядывая в его сторону.  
  
\- Да, прости, детка. Тогда закажем китайскую, она вроде нормальная, хотя…  
  
\- Я хочу пиццы, эй, Лиам, закажи ты уже наконец пиццу!, - ворчит Гарри.  
  
\- Вы получите пиццу, - громко вздыхает Лиам. - Не нужно ныть об этом всю ночь.  
  
\- Я заметил, что Гарри здесь главный, - подкалывает Луи Лиама.  
  
\- Ты чертовски прав, - подмигивает ему Гарри.  
  


***

  
  
Сквозь сон Гарри слышит какой-то шум, он садится, потирая рукой сонные глаза. Он идет в сторону кухни и видит Луи, стоящего там в одной из Йельских толстовок Лиама, которая еле прикрывает его бедра.  
  
\- Лу? - шепчет Гарри. Луи поворачивается и чуть не роняет на пол стакан воды.  
  
\- Иисус, Гарри! - шепотом кричит Луи. Гарри приподнимает бровь и затем смотрит вниз, понимая, что, ох, ебать, он голый. Он быстро прикрывается, стараясь не сгореть от смущения.  
  
\- Эмм, извини. Не привык к гостям, - смущенно кашляет Гарри.  
  
\- Я вижу, - говорит Луи, слегка улыбаясь. - Не все так уж плохо  
  
Гарри фыркает и качает головой.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, отлично. Я просто не мог заснуть, решил вот выпить немного воды. Прости, я не хотел тебя разбудить.  
  
\- Нет, не беспокойся об этом. В чем дело, почему ты не можешь заснуть? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, для начала, тебе следует надеть штаны, ты как бы меня немного смущаешь.  
  
\- Да, минутку.  
  
Когда Гарри возвращается в кухню, Луи сидит за столом, с тем же стаканом воды в руках. Гарри садится рядом и ждет момента.  
  
\- Итак, - начинает он. - Что происходит?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Немного стресса, я думаю. И Лиам… он такой замечательный и все такое, но...я не знаю, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что это все не то?  
  
\- В отношениях? Как будто чего-то не хватает, ты это имеешь в виду? - осторожно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, точно, - отвечает Луи. - Мы с Ли друг друга почти и не знаем, может быть, поэтому. Я чувствую, что чего-то не хватает,  _какого-то маленького кусочка пазла_.   
  
\- Хорошо, - медленно говорит Гарри. - Может быть, это потому, что вы не знаете друг друга достаточно хорошо пока. Да, вы только начали встречаться, так что, возможно, вам придется немного подождать. Как только вы, ребята, узнаете, друг друга немного лучше, все станет на свои места. Или наоборот... знаешь, ты просто можешь положить этому конец.  
  
\- Он замечательный, - вздыхает Луи. - Мне он очень нравится. Мне кажется, что я слишком заморачиваюсь на этот счет. Просто моя мама была разведена дважды, я предполагаю, что это оставило свой след на мне. Я какой-то недоверчивый, что ли?  
  
\- Ты и Лиам не женаты, Лу. Получай удовольствие, живи нормальной жизнью. Перестать думать, ладно? И просто...пусть это случится, - тихо говорит Гарри. Вау, он никогда бы не подумал, что будет давать советы Луи. Он действительно растет.  
  
\- Спасибо, Хаз, - мягко улыбается Луи. - Ой, черт, прости.  
  
\- Мне нравится, теперь можешь называть меня так. Это мило.  
  
\- Это будет выглядеть странно, если я попрошу тебя обнять меня? - нежно спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Сделай это, - говорит Гарри, открывая руки для объятий, Луи мгновенно прижимается к его телу. Это приятно, тепло, и … черт, так хорошо. Лиаму повезло.  
  
\- Как насчет молока и печенья? Мы можем посмотреть телевизор, пока ты не устанешь, - предлагает Гарри. - Я уже довольно-таки проснулся.  
  
\- Звучит заманчиво. У тебя есть шоколадное печенье? - спрашивает Луи. Блин. Он как маленький ребенок.  
  
\- Обижаешь. Ради них я обошел весь Stew Leonard.  
  
\- Боже мой, они самые лучшие, - Луи почти стонет. - Это так далеко. Как далеко это от вас?  
  
\- Примерно сорок минут езды. Иногда, когда мне нечем заняться, я езжу туда. Люблю этот магазин.  
  
\- Время печенья!  
  
Они садятся на диван с полным контейнером печенья и двумя большими стаканами молока. Они говорят до четырех часов утра, постепенно узнавая разные мелочи друг о друге: семья, друзья, симпатии и антипатии. Такое чувство, что они всегда были друзьями. Разговор течет легко, печенье и молоко давно уже съедено. В итоге Луи засыпает на коленях Гарри. Тот улыбается, осторожно укрывая их обоих одеялом, затем выключает телевизор и засыпает сам.  
  
Гарри просыпается от чувства,что чего-то не хватает. Не хватает Луи. Только небольшая записка лежит на его коленях.  
  
 _Лиам и я пошли завтракать. Ты выглядел таким милым, так что я не захотел тебя будить. Спасибо за прошлую ночь, увидимся (:_  
 _\- Луи._  
  
Гарри вяло улыбается и встает, делая себе чашку кофе. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь они друзья.  _Друзья_

*** _ _  
__

\- Нет! "Mamma Mia" определенно лучше, чем "Лак для волос"! Может быть, фильм не так хорош, Гарри, потому что в Лаке для волос играет Зак Эфрон? - говорит Луи, садясь на одеяло и скрещивая ноги.  
  
\- Я не согласен, - отвечает с улыбкой Гарри. - У Лака для волос самая лучшая музыка.  
  
\- Лучшая музыка?! - Луи почти плачет.  
  
\- Лиам, ты ужасный сосед. Луи, он не знает, о чем говорит. Ничто не сравнится Abba!  
  
\- Что за гейские стереотипы, - Гарри фыркает, и Луи хмурится.  
  
\- Ты грубый, Лиам.  
  
Сейчас начало октября, листья уже окрасились в багровые цвета. У Лиама и Гарри появилась новая традиция: в свои выходные ездить за город, чтобы погулять с Луи, Найлом и Зейном (в основном с Луи. Очевидно). Ладно, по крайне мере, они не торчат в Йельском кампусе, как всегда. Луи показывает Лиаму и Гарри ресторанчики и бары, оказывается, в тихой части парка есть уютное кафе.  
  
Прямо сейчас Луи сидит между ног Лиама, одетый в одну из тысячи его толстовок с капюшоном, книга Шекспира давно забыто лежит на его бедре. На самом деле, они должны делать работу, но Луи любит поговорить, а Гарри любит слушать. Луи пригласил Гарри и Лиама остаться на выходные, и Гарри благодарен судьбе за то, что они друзья, потому что это было бы супер неудобно. Конечно, Луи проводит все время с Лиамом, особенно ночью. ( у Луи в квартире больно тонкие стенки, или, может быть, Гарри просто садист, которому приносит удовольствие слушать это. Или, может быть, потому, что Луи _слишком громкий_ ).  
  
Но, тем не менее, это прекрасное время. Луи навещает их так же часто, как и они Зейна с Найлом. Это продолжается где-то месяц. Для удобства Гарри и Лиам покупают в метро северную карту, что намного упрощает их жизнь. Они друзья, и расстояние - не помеха.  
  
В один прекрасный момент, терпению Гарри приходит конец. После того, как они наконец-то решают вернуться в квартиру, Найлу приспичивает выпить чашечку кофе, и он сваливает. Когда они приходят домой, Луи говорит, что устал и хочет вздремнуть, Лиам, соответственно, следует за ним в комнату. У Гарри куча работы, которую он, как всегда, откладывал на потом. У него два экзамена на этой неделе, и он понимает, что он ни черта не успеет все это выучить. Он сидит в гостиной на диване, но, к сожалению, наушники и громкая музыка не могут заглушить стоны, исходящие из комнаты Луи.  
  
Спинка кровати стучит по стене, матрас отчаянно скрипит, и звонкий голос Луи разносится по всей квартире. Пусть весь мир знает, что “блять, Лиам, прямо так, бля, ты такой хороший”, и Гарри действительно старается сосредоточиться. Это длится не слишком долго, но, после пятиминутного перерыва, все начинается снова.  
  
\- Христос, - бормочет Гарри, захлопывая книгу и идя в сторону двери. Он не может больше врать себе, блять, ему больно! Он барабанит в дверь, и на мгновение шум прекращается. Гарри ждет пару минут, прежде чем дверь открывается, и он видит потного Лиама, его штаны сидят настолько низко, что видны лобковые волосы. Блять.  
  
\- Эм, эй, тебе что-то нужно? Я вроде как "занят", - говорит Лиам. Он достаточно приоткрывает дверь, чтобы Гарри заметил: Луи лежит на полу, белое одеяло небрежно брошено на его обнаженное тело.  
  
\- Да, я слышу, как ты  _занят_ , - рычит на него Гарри. - Пойми, у меня два экзамена на этой неделе. Просто будьте потише. Я не хочу снова уходить с квартиры.   
  
\- Мне нравится, когда мой парень громкий, - ухмыляется Лиам. - Моя гордость. Ладно, мы постараемся быть потише, Хаз.  
  
\- Уж постарайтесь, - говорит Гарри, он поворачивается и возвращается в дивану.. Дверь комнаты закрывается, оттуда слышен приглушенный разговор. Стоны не прекращаются, только вот на этот раз они стали потише.  
  


***

  
  
\- Прости меня, - тихо говорит Луи. Гарри игнорирует его, смотря в учебник. - Я не хочу быть занозой в заднице. Я ужасный хозяин.  
  
\- Успокойся. Лиам - твой парень, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя много работы, которую нужно скоро сдать. Это было грубо с моей стороны, - отвечает Луи, кусая губы.  
  
\- Может быть, - говорит Гарри. Это не нормально, но он предпочел бы не говорить об этом.  
  
\- Нет, послушай. Я знаю, что у тебя и Лиама много работы, и я, вероятно, мешаю вам. Блин, это странно, мой лучший друг и парень учатся в Йельском университете.  
  
-  _Я твой лучший друг_? Как насчет Зейна и Найла? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, да, они тоже мои друзья, но я не знаю. Ты не такой. Мы с тобой можем говорить о чем угодно, и я чувствую, что ты никогда не осудишь меня. Я всегда думал, что парни из Йеля скучны, но оказалось наоборот.  
  
\- Так я универсален? - дразнит его Гарри, Луи только закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Нет, ты другой. Люди из Нью-Йоркского университета, большинство из них вычурны. Танцы, кино, музыка, искусство, фото, - это просто...не то. Я знаю, что твоя работа она… другая, и я не должен был быть настолько невнимательным к тебе.  
  
\- Все нормально. Мы ведь должны получать удовольствие от колледжа, верно? Иногда я забываю об этом. Лучше расскажи мне, чем мы отличаемся, - призывает его Гарри. - Я хочу знать, что ты имеешь в виду.  
  
\- Хорошо, - медленно говорит Луи. - Ладно, я, Найл и Зейн выступаем в труппе, колледж - это наш прайм-тайм. Вроде временной остановки. С дипломом юриста Йельского университета ты найдешь хорошую работу. Ты...ты умный, и, может быть, поэтому я, ты и Лиам дружим. Я имею в виду, взять хотя бы Зейна. Он гениальный художник, Хаз, ты должен увидеть его работы. Но он либо станет известным художник, либо будет выполнять работу, которую ненавидит. У Найла та же история: он либо станет известным певцом или его ждет улица. Я имею в виду, со мной немного по-другому, верно? Если у меня ничего не сложится на Бродвее, я могу пойти преподавать. Мы не такие умные, как ты и Лиам.  
  
\- Это не так, - ворчит Гарри.  
  
\- Эй, - тихо говорит Луи, хватаясь за его запястье. - Как я уже сказал, ты другой. Я просто говорю, что ты и Лиам, вы как будто из другого мира. Твои книги, вещи, то, что ты делаешь, блин, это сможет не каждый. Не то, что я. Когда я слышу музыку, я тут же хочу поставить танец, блин, я могу сделать это прямо сейчас. Когда я еду в автобусе по пути домой, я прокручиваю в голове каждое движение, каждый шаг. Я получаю вдохновение от всего. Многие мои танцы уникальны, ведь я постоянно должен доказать это себе. Конечно, прежде всего, я учитель. Я должен быть лучше, чем остальные. Я просто...повсюду. И это странно, видеть тебя и Лиама такими сосредоточенными, но в то же время такими спокойными. И я немного завидую вам.  _Ты удивительный, Гарри,_  - говорит Луи.   
  
\- Не беспокойся обо мне. Как я уже сказал, мне нужно иногда отдыхать, веселиться. Запомни, ты никогда меня не отвлекаешь. Я хочу увидеть, как ты добьёшься успеха, и я знаю, что так и будет.  _Я всегда буду рядом_.  
  
\- Спасибо, Хаз, блин, спасибо тебе за все, - улыбается Луи. - Я даже не знаю, почему я рассказал тебе все это, честно. Наверно, я слишком много думаю.  
  
\- Мне не показалось, что вы там с Ли особо-то и думали, - говорил Гарри, кивая головой в сторону спальни.  
  
Щеки Луи тут же краснеют от стыда.  
  
\- Я громкий, да? Извини. Мне неловко, этого больше не повторится. Я не хочу терять нашу дружбу. И для галочки, ты определенно уникален, даже если ты сам не веришь в это.  
  
\- Спасибо, - смеется Гарри. - Мне еще никто такого не говорил.  
  
- _Значит, они не видят того, что вижу я._

***

\- Доброе утро, - радостно говорит Гарри, переворачивая очередной блин. - Я приготовил блинчики из шоколадной стружки, если хочешь, угощайся.  
  
\- Ох, спасибо, - смущенно отвечает Луи, невзначай поглаживая рукав его рубашки. - Никто из друзей моего парня никогда не готовил для меня завтрак.  
  
\- Ну и ладно, - просто пожимает плечами Гарри. - Думаю, я отличаюсь ото всех. Похоже, у тебя проснулся аппетит после ночи.  
  
\- Я опять был громким? - краснеет Луи. - Извини.  
  
\- Все в порядке, в любом случае, я и так не мог заснуть. Лиам ушел на работу, и я не хотел, чтобы ты умер с голоду.  
  
\- Я бы и не голодал, - надувает губы Луи. - Между прочим, я в состоянии и сам приготовить себе завтрак.  
  
\- Ага, мы уже видели твое кулинарное произведение искусства, - тепло улыбается ему Гарри. - Давай, садись. У меня есть молоко, кофе, чай - что угодно.  
  
\- Можно просто чай, спасибо.  
  
Гарри молчалив, пока они едят, но это удобно. Луи делает ему комплимент насчет блинов, немного шоколада застряло на его зубах.  
  
\- Эм, Гарри? - смущенно говорит Луи.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Тебя это не смущает? Ну, то, что я всегда здесь? Я, вроде как, вторгся в вашу жизнь, я не хочу переступать границы, - шепчет Луи, нервно кусая губы.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Лу, - отвечает Гарри. - Ты же сам сказал, я - твой лучший друг. Я имею в виду, мне комфортно с тобой. Я люблю, когда ты здесь, ты веселый, смешной. На самом деле, я хотел бы видеть тебя каждый день, но я так же с нетерпением жду выходных, ведь я знаю, что я увижу тебя.  
  
"Это звучит настолько дико и отчаянно", - думает Гарри. Это звучит, как будто он исповедует свою любовь, но то, как Луи улыбается, заставляет его почувствовать себя немного лучше.  
  
\- Я люблю выходные, - признает Луи. - Мне нравится быть здесь. И спасибо за завтрак. Он был чудесен.  
  
\- Ну, а для чего еще нужны лучшие друзья?  
  


***

  
  
\- Но Лиам, ты же обещал прийти, - слышит Гарри крик Луи из другой комнаты.  
  
\- Я знаю, я помню, что обещал тебе, Лу, извини. Но такая стажировка на дороге не валяется, и я действительно нуждаюсь в ней. В следующий раз, малыш.  
  
\- Отлично. Я пойду с Гарри.  
  
\- Извини, малыш.  
  
\- Отстань.  
  
Гарри действительно не хотел подслушивать, потому что это грубо, но они не тихие, и Гарри не любит, когда Луи причиняют боль. Лиам обещал, и он должен выполнять свое обещание, не смотря на стажировку. Луи выходит из комнаты, слезы медленно кататься по его щекам, и он вздрагивает, когда замечает Гарри.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке? - осторожно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, да, - фыркает Луи. - Не волнуйся.  
  
\- Эм, извини, я слышал ваш разговор. Я все равно буду там. Я не брошу тебя, Лу, - говорит Гарри, протягивая тому чашку чая.  
  
\- Да, спасибо тебе большое, - вяло улыбается Луи, принимая кружку с благодарностью. - Я рад, что у меня есть ты.  
  
\- Я тоже, - улыбается в ответ Гарри.   
  
Ебать, он так сильно его любит. Лиам в последнее время занят, в то время как Гарри всегда рядом. Луи рассказывает Гарри все, в то время как тот делает то же самое. Им настолько комфортно, что порой Гарри просто хочет его поцеловать и никогда не отпускать. Лиам не знает, как повезло ему, и он определенно не знает, как сильно Гарри любит Луи.

***

 _Встретимся на обеде?_ , - получает Гарри смс от Луи на подъезде в город. У него только одна лекция в пятницу утром, а Лиам как всегда занят по пятницам.  
  
Его стажировка далековато от города, поэтому они его почти не видят. По Луи видно, что тот скучает по нему. Начальник Лиама постоянно задерживает его после работы, при том у него появились новые друзья, с которыми он частенько стал зависать в субботу вечером. Луи, как правило, Лиам не приглашает, поэтому Гарри берет его на спектакль или фильм, или просто они отдыхают дома. Гарри абсолютно лучший друг, и он будет им столько, сколько нужно.  
  
 _Да, буду ждать тебя возле танцевальной студии. Не торопись (:_  
  
Сейчас середина ноября, и у Луи до большого Рождественского концерта остается три недели. Он упорно занимается, так как ему дали солирующую партию. Луи с таким восторгом рассказывал ему эту новость, что Гарри не сдержался и поцеловал его в щеку. Это было восхитительно. Гарри бы все отдал, лишь бы видеть своего мальчика счастливым каждый день. Сейчас Луи пропадает в студии или в маленькой комнате, которую он зарезервировал для своего танца и искусства Зейна. Это - их комната спасения, как они ее называют.  
  
По пути в метро Гарри думает о Луи, блять. Это, наверное, болезнь. Он любит тайком наблюдать за ним в студии, потому что только там он погружается в свою стихию. Он так же любит смотреть на то, во что тот одет. Почти всегда Луи одет в обтягивающие штаны для йоги. Это, вероятно, самая важная вещь в его мире. Его волосы обычно в творческом беспорядке, и то, когда он танцует, тот тонкий слой пота на его золотистой коже просто сводят его с сума.  
  
Прогулка от метро помогла немного развеять голову, но на улице становится заметно холоднее. Даже в своем меховом пальто и трикотажной шапочке, он все равно замерз. Он также захватил шапку и шарф для Луи, просто на всякий случай, если он забыл его. Обычно так и происходит.  
  
Когда он, наконец-то входит в студию, первое, что он видит, - это наклонившегося перед станком Луи, одетого в черные тонированные лосины. Блять, ладно, ему срочно нужно успокоиться и постараться не пялиться на этот изумительной красоты божественный зад, обтянутый тончайшим слоем черной ткани.  
  
Луи смотрит вверх и замечает Гарри в зеркале, его лицо тут же начинает светиться от счастья. Он поворачивается и бежит, чтобы обнять его.  
  
\- Эй, извини, только что закончил, - говорит Луи, вставая на цыпочки и закидывая свои руки на шею Гарри.  
  
\- Не торопись, - медленно отвечает Гарри, обнимая его за талию. Черт, он так хорошо пахнет. Слабый шлейф его духов Кельне смешивается с потом Луи. Боже, он готов держать этого парня в объятиях целый день.  
  
\- Я просто нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, помоги мне с растяжкой, а то мои подколенные сухожилия убивают меня, - говорит Луи, ложась на пол и поднимая ногу вверх. - Поможешь мне?  
  
\- Э, нет, я не… - Гарри пытается не умереть на месте. Он встает на колени и толкает ногу Луи в грудь, тот в одобрение урчит от удовольствия. - Ах, чуть сильнее. Да, вот так.  
  
У Гарри тут же появляется маленькая проблемка, он держит свою промежность настолько далеко от задницы Луи, насколько это возможно. Это прекрасная поза, чтобы трахнуть Луи, его лодыжки лежат на его плечах, попка приподнята вверх. Если бы не Лиам, он бы сделал это прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Ладно, я думаю, уже достаточно, - отвечает Луи, опуская ноги на пол. Он настолько гибок, что Гарри хочет трахнуть его в каждом положении, о котором он так мечтал. Луи встает и идет в сторону своей сумки, но Гарри опережает его, быстро хватает и кладет ее на плечо.  
  
\- Я помогу.  
  
\- Брось, я могу и сам понести свою сумку, - говорит Луи в свою защиту, но видно, что ему это приятно.  
  
\- Я знаю, но ты, наверное, устал. Ты ведь здесь с четырех часов. Много сделал?  
  
\- Да, я почти поставил весь танец. В музыке я сделал предпочтение Рианне. Танец медленный, но это - своего рода " эмоциональный танец”, - объясняет Луи, закрывая студию.  
  
\- Когда я смогу его увидеть?  
  
\- Ты увидишь его на концерте, - улыбается Луи. - Будет сюрприз.  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, - смеется Гарри. - Ты меня заинтриговал.  
  
После обеда они возвращаются в квартиру Луи и Зейна. На улице слишком холодно, чтобы пойти в парк, так что они обоюдно решили пойти домой. Гарри не возражает.  
  
\- Я собираюсь принять душ, - говорит Луи, кивая головой в сторону ванной. - Я весь липкий.  
  
\- Ладно. Я пока уберусь на кухне, - отвечает Гарри, смотря на гору грязных тарелок. - Да, хорошо, спасибо, - смеется Луи.  
  
Луи поворачивается к нему спиной и идет в сторону ванной, но тут Гарри замечает на дне раковины блестящий розовый фаллоимитатор. Это, определенно, определенно Луи. Боже мой.  
  
\- Эй, Лу? - тупо спрашивает Гарри. Он не должен вмешиваться, это не в его компетенции. Это личное дело каждого. Секс-игрушки необходимо мыть после использования, и он не должен смущать Луи, но.  
  
\- Да? - спрашивает Луи, оборачиваясь.  
  
\- Твой фаллоимитатор лежит в раковине, - просто говорит он. Щеки Луи краснеют, и он бежит к раковине.  
  
\- Черт...я уберу его сам. Эммм, мне очень жаль. Блять.  
  
\- Эй, все хорошо, - говорит Гарри, прерывая его. - Я не собираюсь судить тебя. Это полезно!  
  
\- Это тебя не смущает? - медленно спрашивает он.  
  
\- Нет, конечно нет. Идти в душ, я помою его.  
  
\- Нет, то есть, я могу убрать это сам. Пожалуйста, ты ничего не обязан делать, - краснеет еще больше Луи.   
  
\- Серьезно, это нормально, - мягко улыбается Гарри. - Иди.  
  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Луи, глядя вниз. - Я собираюсь в душ...сейчас.  
  
\- Иди.  
  
Луи выбегает из комнаты, и Гарри не может перестать улыбаться. Это так мило, когда он стесняется. Он берет резиновый фаллоимитатор, кусая губы, улыбаясь. Сейчас все мысли о Луи, о том, как он засовывает фаллоимитатор в...ох. Блять.  
  
Он тщательно его моет, в голове тут же возникают мысли, возможно, Лиам его не до конца удовлетворяет, что тот нашел ему замену. Или, возможно, Лиам даже не знает об этом. Возможно, он прячет его в ящике, и вынимает его, когда Лиам на работе, или потому что тот отсутствует слишком часто. Ему определенно нравится вторая версия.  
  
Луи выходит из душа через некоторое время, волосы мокрые, на нем одета одна из футболок NYU. Он выглядит настолько мило, что Гарри хочет свернуться в постели с ним и обнимать его всю ночь. Может быть, он просто потерял рассудок.  
  
\- Чувствуешь себя лучше? - спрашивает Гарри, листая каналы по телевизору.  
  
\- Да, намного. Ээм, спасибо, что помыл посуду. Я был занят...ты знаешь, танцы, студия, все как-то не было времени. Зейн постоянно пропадает где-то, наверное, я просто ленивый, - пытается отшутиться Луи.  
  
\- Эй, послушай, не смущайся. Как я уже сказал, меня это не волнует. Он здоровый, честно говоря, я был немного в шоке. Но это твоя жизнь. В следующий раз убедись, что ты помыл его должным образом, чтобы потом не было никаких проблем. Но не волнуйся, я помыл его хорошо, он лежит на бумажном полотенце в сушилке для посуды.  
  
\- Почему ты так спокоен? - улыбается Луи, падая на диван рядом с ним в опасной близости. - Спасибо, Хаз.  
  
\- Да, конечно  
  
\- У тебя тоже есть? - спрашивает он после долгой пауза молчания.  
  
\- Что? Фаллоимитатор? - Луи кивает, так что Гарри отвечает: - Неее, в основном я сверху.  
  
\- М-м, - урчит Луи. - Как и Лиам.  
  
\- Да, я слышал, - Гарри невесело улыбается. Луи краснеет, но улыбается.  
  
\- Пообещай мне, что не пропустишь мой концерт.  
  
\- Ни за что, даже если весь мир сгорит дотла, - тихо отвечает Гарри.

***

\- Удачи, малыш, ты будешь невероятен, - говорит Лиам, целуя Луи мягко на удачу. Луи улыбается ему, смотрит на него немного робко и нервно.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Гарри заключает его в объятия.  
  
\- Не нервничай. Тебе не нужна удача, у тебя есть талант. Иди туда и покажи им, из чего ты сделан.  
  
Луи хихикает в его плечо, кивая.  
  
\- Да, окей, спасибо.  
  
В ночь перед концертом Луи не мог перестаёт говорить об этом. Это большой шаг для него, Гарри знает это, он так гордился им. И он не может ждать, он хочет увидеть то, над чем Луи трудился месяцами. Он видел несколько его движений, но ничего не понял, но на тот момент ему показалось, что его движения были мягкими, совершенными. Он дарит ему поцелуй в щеку, заставляя Луи мягко улыбнуться, в ответ ласково проведя рукой по бедру Гарри.  
  
Лиам и Гарри идут в зал, чтобы найти свои места, которые расположены близко к сцене. Они говорят небрежно, и Гарри пытается избежать темы о Луи. Он знает, стоит только начать разговор о нем, и вся любовь, которую он испытывает к нему сразу всплывет вверх.  
  
Шоу просто захватывающе. Луи являлся частью большинства танцев. Наряды, блять, просто сводили его с сума, и это не справедливо. Балет был основной частью программы, и лицезреть Луи в черных трико 2 часа - это что-то. У Гарри есть сильные подозрения, что тот носит стринги, и, судя по движениям Луи, он определенно хочет, чтобы у Гарри в трусах случился пожар.  
  
Он так уравновешен и элегантен, когда танцует. Как человек, он повсюду, честно, но он совершенно другой на сцене. Он красивый до такой степени, что больно смотреть. Они делают Групповой танец, радиоактивный, и Imagine Dragons определенно не подходят для современного танца. Он одолжил у него одну из его негабаритных фланелевых рубашек и рваные леггинсы, и, о боже, он определённо хочет свести его с сума. Цель танца заключалась в том, чтобы они все выглядели как зомби, но Гарри думает, что Луи выглядит аппетитно. Страсть к танцам, очевидно, с ним, он никогда не замирает, музыка внутри него. Гарри чувствует себя настолько в него влюблённым, что еле сдерживает себя в руках. Он любит Луи, но Луи никогда не узнает об этом.  
  
Сольный танец Луи поставили в самый конец, он медленный и красивый. Его тело выглядит больше, но в то же время его движения грациозны и сильны. Танец наполнен нежностью и эмоциями. Когда все закончилось, весь зал аплодировал Луи стоя, и он выглядел таким гордым и довольным собой. Гарри усмехается, чувствуя как гордость захлестывает его тело, он свистит и машет ему рукой. Луи, кажется, заметил его, потому что он беззвучно говорит ‘спасибо’, и Гарри от умиления кладет руку на сердце.  
  
Шоу заканчивается на " ура " после очередного номера труппы. Луи кланяется вместе с другими девочками. Гарри купил лилии для него, потому что знает, это его любимые цветы. И он не может дождаться, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица.  
В коридоре толпятся люди, которые хотят поздравить своих близких. Гарри с цветами в руках, выглядывает в толпе Луи. Лиам смотрит на него и делает гримасу отвращения.  
  
\- Зачем ты купил ему цветы?  
  
\- Многие люди делают это, - просто пожимает плечами Гарри. - Я как бы говорю "поздравляю". Это концерт, и ты знаешь, насколько он был важен для него.  
  
\- Я знаю, но... _он не твой парень_ , - медленно говорит Лиам. - Ты...у тебя есть чувства к нему?  
  
\- К Луи? Нет, я... конечно нет, - твердо отвечает Гарри. - Он просто друг.  
  
\- Ты иногда смотришь на него, как будто он больше, чем просто друг, - начинает спорить Лиам. -  _Но он мой бойфренд_. Он любит меня, и мы вместе.  
  
\- Я знаю это, Лиам, - рычит на него Гарри. - На самом деле, это не так. Я не чувствую твоей любви, когда ты говоришь о нем, Лиам. Он, очевидно, нужен тебе для того, чтобы просто потрахаться.  
  
\- Просто потрахаться?  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Гарри. Если он скажет Лиаму, как безумно он любит Луи, то станет все намного хуже. Вот именно. - Он рассказывал тебе о своем прошлом? Как, прежде чем вы познакомились, его пару раз чуть не изнасиловали?  
  
\- Не говори так о моем парне, - говорит Лиам. - У каждого человека есть чувства и прошлое.  
  
\- Тебе все равно, - медленно говорит Гарри. - Я удивлен, что вы продержались так долго. Я думаю, ты используешь его просто ради бесплатного секса. Или я ошибаюсь?  
  
\- Да ты, блять, нарываешься!- Кричит Лиам, толкая Гарри. Гарри пихает его обратно, цветы падают на землю. Люди толпятся вокруг них, затем позади них раздается знакомый вопль.  
  
\- Стоп! Остановите их!  
  
Гарри ударяет Лиама в челюсть, заставив того почти споткнуться. Он кипит от злости. Это глупый бой, но его начал Лиам, а не он. Если бы он не придрался к цветам, этого можно было бы легко избежать.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?! - кричит Луи. - Гарри, прекрати! Ты знал, как для меня это было важно! Ты все испортил!  
  
Лиам ударяет его в ответ, игнорируя слова Луи. Гарри, спотыкаясь, падает назад. Он смотрит на Луи. Тот плачет, несколько слезинок катятся по его розовым щекам. Он выглядит таким хрупким.  
  
\- Ты знал, что это важно! Вы оба знали, как много это значило для меня! Я не могу поверить, что вы так поступили со мной!  
  
\- Луи, - шепчет Гарри, прижимая к его подбородку свою руку, но Луи отворачивается.  
  
\- Оставь меня в покое!

***

После концерта Гарри едет домой в одиночестве, холодная пинта мороженого и рваные цветы - это то, чего он по праву заслужил. Он не хотел портить вечер Луи, он бы никогда этого не сделал, если бы не Лиам, и теперь, после всего этого, вряд ли Луи захочет с ним общаться. Черт, он, наверное, так унижен. Луи рассказал Гарри о своем плохом прошлом, то, как он боялся преданности, ведь он просто хотел любви, как и все. Никто не хотел встречаться с ним, парни хотели его просто трахнуть и уйти, и он к этому привык. Но когда появился Лиам, он был так взволнован, наконец-то появился человек, которому он нужен не просто для секса. Он влюбляется так легко, и Гарри сделал то же самое.  
  
Он не знает, что было дальше, он просто уехал домой, как трус. Луи нуждается в нем, он знает это. Но сейчас ему больно. И он готов ждать вечность, чтоб быть с любимым  
  
Когда он возвращается в свою собственную квартиру, Гарри не раздумывая пишет Луи смс.  
  
 _Я так сожалею. Я надеюсь, мы сможем поговорить об этом в ближайшее время. Ты был удивителен, я горжусь тобой. Сладких снов._  
  
Он не удивился, когда проснулся на следующее утро и не увидел никаких звонков и смсок.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам возвращается домой в понедельник утром и игнорирует Гарри, делая вид, как будто его не существует. Возможно, Гарри заслуживает это после тех слов, что он наговорил. Ясно, что он помирился с Луи, иначе он бы вернулся в тот же вечер, что и Гарри.  _Как же больно…_  
  


***

  
  
В среду у Гарри начинается ломка. Он должен поговорить с Луи, он должен сказать ему, что ему очень жаль, и что он крупно облажался, и это никогда больше не повторится. Гарри даже не может посмотреть на себя, зная, что он сильно расстроил Луи, причинил ему боль.  
  
Он еле успевает на последний поезд в город. На улице мороз, и Гарри в спешке забывает надеть куртку. Он засовывает руки в карманы пиджака и смотрит всю дорогу в окно. Луи как-то упоминал, что едет домой на рождественские каникулы в субботу, и Гарри должен успеть, он должен все исправить.  
  
Он быстро стучит в дверь, открывает Зейн. Черт.  
  
\- Зейн, я сожалею, но я.. я должен поговорить с Луи.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что после всего, что ты наговорил, он захочет с тобой разговаривать.  
  
\- Я знаю, что я облажался. Пожалуйста, это важно.  
  
\- Он в своей комнате.  
  
Гарри с благодарностью пожимает ему руку и с нерешительностью подходит к комнате Луи. Он стучит в дверь, но не получает ответа.  
  
\- Луи, это я. Я действительно хочу поговорить с тобой обо всем. Можешь ли ты открыть мне дверь? Я хочу с тобой поговорить, пожалуйста.  
  
Там, по-прежнему, нет ответа, но Гарри не собирается сдаваться.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, я заслуживаю этого, но я не уйду.  
  
Нет ответа. Гарри садится на пол и поджимает колени к животу.  
  
\- Хорошо, я буду сидеть здесь, пока ты не будешь готов. Я расскажу тебе, как это, ладно? Прости, Луи. Мне так жаль за то, что я сделал, и то, что я сказал. Это было глупо и неправильно, и я не хотел все испортить. Я купил тебе твои любимые лилии и ждал тебя в коридоре после концерта, но Лиам... Он сказал, что я не должен делать подобные вещи, потому что ты не мой парень. Я просто...я так горжусь тобой. Я хотел показать тебе, как я был горд, и я просто хотел поздравить тебя. И, Луи...ты был таким прекрасным. Я понял, какой…ты удивительный. Я знал это, но я имею в виду, я видел твою страсть, я видел, как ты погружаешься в свою стихию, и это все делает меня таким счастливым. Знаешь, почему?  
  
Молчание.  
  
-  _Потому что я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя._  Я знаю, что это неправильно, но концерт... он просто показал мне, каким человеком ты являешься на самом деле. Когда ты любишь, ты любишь все в человеке! Ты иногда не дотягиваешь ногу, и я люблю это, я люблю смотреть, как твое лицо загорается, когда ты слышишь свою любимую песню, когда что-то любишь так сильно, ты наблюдаешь, и ты понимаешь, что ничего не можете сделать. И потом...когда ты получил партию, боже, я так гордился тобой. Я просто глупый влюбленный мальчишка.  
  
Молчание.  
  
\- И ты заставляешь меня смеяться. Ты такой смешной. И ты так любишь говорить. Я могу слушать тебя часами. Ты знаешь, как рассказать историю, и твой голос становится настолько живым, ярким, когда что-то касается танцев. И когда ты говоришь о своей семье или то, когда ты видишь маленького ребенка, черт… это не описать словами. Я люблю смотреть даже на то, как ты разговариваешь с Лиамом. Он не я, но видеть тебя таким счастливым и в любви...это делает меня счастливым. Все, что я хочу... просто видеть тебя счастливым, Луи. Ты с Лиамом, я понимаю, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я к тебе чувствую. Я не хочу тебя забывать, ты насколько хорош, удивителен и невероятен, что мне порой становится больно. Я люблю тебя, и несмотря ни на что, ты всегда будешь в моем сердце. Даже если ты, после услышанных слов, не захочешь больше общаться со мной, я все равно буду тебя ждать. Я уже скучаю по тебе, Луи.  
  
Глаза начинало предательски щипать от непрошеных слез, сердце начинает слишком быстро биться в его груди. Зейн подходит и дарит Гарри сочувствующий взгляд.  
  
\- Ты все правильно сделал.  
  
Тишина. Зейн идет в свою комнату, и Гарри даже не уверен, проснулся ли Луи. За дверью не было ни одного шума, и от этого становится не по себе.  
  
\- Можешь ли ты издать какой-нибудь звук, просто так, чтоб я знал, что ты жив? - спрашивает Гарри. - Так я, по крайне мере, узнаю, что ты в порядке.  
  
Луи не отвечает. Гарри вздыхает и закрывает глаза, облокачиваясь головой об дверь  
  
\- Ладно. Я подожду.

***

Он неожиданно просыпается, и в силу своей неуклюжести ударяется головой об пол. Гарри стонет, открывает глаза и тут же утопает в любимых голубых глазах Луи, которые смотрят на него с удивлением и долей нерешительности.  
  
\- Извини. Я думал, что ты ушел.  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, что не уйду, - хрипло отвечает Гарри, садясь и потирая рукой ушибленный затылок.  
  
\- Я все слышал.  
  
\- Да? Я на это очень надеялся.  
  
 _\- Ты...ты любишь меня._  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Гарри, вставая и отряхивая от пыли свои джинсы. - Я действительно, действительно люблю тебя. И я сказал это, потому что...потому что я не хочу, чтобы Лиам знал. Я знаю, что он будет злиться, потому что ты его парень, а не мой. Я не хочу ранить тебя, Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, - тихо отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ладно?  
  
\- Да. Я …я думаю, что понимаю теперь. Я сожалею, что …что я не могу чувствовать то же самое. Я с Лиамом. Я не...я не хочу, чтобы это разрушило нас.  
  
\- Нет, никогда. Я скучал по тебе Луи, в последнее время ты не разговаривал со мной. Не поступай так со мной. Ведь ты знаешь, как много значишь для меня.  
  
\- Ну, поверишь ты или нет, но ты тоже очень важен для меня, - тихо шепчет Луи. - И я скучал по тебе.  
  
\- Друзья?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Луи. - Лучшие друзья.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Гарри мягко улыбается, и тянет Луи в свои объятия.  
  


***

  
  
Для Гарри Рождественские каникулы - это время для того, чтобы подумать, очистить голову от ненужных мыслей. Может быть, наконец-то, он перестанет думать о Луи, он просто должен наслаждаться тем, что он дома. Может быть, после этого он вернется в Нью-Йорк отдохнувшим и готовым принять жизнь такой, каковой она является на самом деле.  
  
Или, возможно, он будет сидеть дома, отправляя миллионы смс Луи и хандрить каждый раз, когда тот не отвечает.  
  
Гарри не сдерживается, срывается и приезжает к Луи в день его рождения. Это не значит, что он умирает, от того что не видит Луи, он просто хочет быть хорошим другом и пожелать своему другу счастливого дня рождения. Это, безусловно, весомая причина.  
  
После их разговора Луи становится подозрительно осторожным, но в то же время, он такой же как и всегда, весел и счастлив, он безусловно рад встречи.  
  
\- С Днем Рождения, Лу, - с улыбкой говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Спасибо, Хаз. Счастливого Рождества.  
  
\- Рождество и день рождение, вау, да ты счастливчик Лу.  
  
Луи лишь улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Кстати, спасибо за подарок. Я недавно получил его по почте, он бесподобен. Блин, ты не должен был покупать мне подарок.  
  
\- Я просто подумал, что он будет красиво смотреться на тебе, - пожимает плечами Гарри. В подарок он купил ему дорогой кашемировый свитер, нежно-голубого оттенка, под цвет глаз. Деньги - пустяк, ведь Луи очень важен для него, и он заслуживает самого лучшего.  
  
\- Свитер очень красивый.  
  
 _Так же, как и ты_ , - хочет сказать Гарри, но, нет, он не должен пресекать границу. Он не хочет, чтобы Луи чувствовал себя неловко, ведь Гарри понимает, их чувства не взаимны.  
  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
  
\- Это точно. Эмм, тут такое дело, я жду звонка, точнее, Лиам ждет меня в face time, так что... - бормочет Луи, нервно кусая губы.  
  
\- Ооо. Ээм, да, конечно. Тогда... еще поболтаем, ладно? С Днем Рождения, Луи.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Гарри, я люблю тебя, - говорит он.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - отвечает Гарри, нажимая на кнопку лифта. Спустя минуту, его телефон жужжит, оповещая его о входящем звонке по face time. Это Луи. Может быть, он забыл сказать ему что-то.  
  
Он принимает звонок и видит Луи, его телефон, наверное, лежит на подушке или чем-то еще. Луи, дай Бог ему здоровья, одет в маленькую красную Рождественскую ночнушку, так же на нем маленькие кружевные трусики, через материал которых виден его член.  
  
\- Счастливого Рождества, Санта, - сексуально мурлычет Луи, наклоняясь вниз, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника, и в ту же секунду его глаза расширяются от шока. - Иисус Христос, черт, я прошу прощения, Хаз. О боже, мне так неудобно. Ладно, извини. Ээм, счастливого Рождества тебе.  
  
 _Луи сбрасывает, и Гарри чувствует, что его тело начинает гореть в огне. Черт, черт, черт , он не должен думать о Луи.  
_  
  


***

  
  
\- Лиам до сих пор обижается на меня, - говорит Луи Гарри по face time.   
  
\- Странно.  
  
\- Я, эм, не говорил ему о твоих чувствах, но я сказал ему, что я простил тебя, потому что знаю, что ты сожалеешь о том, что произошло.  
  
\- Спасибо, что не сказал ему, - отвечает Гарри, нервно кусая губы. - Он очень сильно разозлится, когда узнает об этом.  
  
\- Это точно, - отвечает Луи. - Я сказал ему, что ты - мой лучший друг, но, тем не менее, Хаз, ты должен с ним помириться, ради меня.  
  
\- Я постараюсь, - отвечает Гарри.  
  


***

  
  
\- Я слишком люблю тебя, и этот нелепый случай не должен разрушить нашу дружбу, - шепчет Луи.   
  
Гарри ненавидит, когда Луи говорит ему, что он любит его, потому что он не любит его, в смысле, что он любит его заботу и то, что Гарри всегда рядом, но это не любовь. Гарри любит звук его голоса и то, как он дышит, любит каждую его ресничку, каждый волосок. Он любит все в нем, и безусловно он хочет быть с ним каждый день. Он боится, что скоро сойдет с сума от помешательства, ведь то, как он любит его, это не нормально.  
  
\- Да, я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Когда Гарри и Лиам возвращаются после каникул в институт, Гарри понимает, что все стало намного хуже. Лиам так же холоден по отношению к нему. Нет, Гарри не винит его.  
  
\- Лиам, я сожалею о том, что произошло. Честно говоря, я не это имел в виду, ладно? Может мы просто... будем двигаться дальше?  
  
\- Ладно, - пожимает плечами Лиам. - Луи по-прежнему хочет дружить с тобой, так что я думаю, что все нормально, только, пожалуйста, больше не говори таких ужасных вещей. Он мой парень, и мне неприятно слышать такие вещи о нем.  
  
\- Я извинился, - медленно отвечает Гарри. - Я не это имел в виду. Я просто... был сумасшедший день. Не знаю, как это все вдруг произошло.  
  
-  _Я очень сильно люблю его_ , - говорит Лиам. - И я очень серьезно настроен по отношению к нему. Он не шлюха, Гарри. Запомни это.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, что он не такой, - нервно сглатывает Гарри. - Он тоже любит тебя, Лиам.  
  
Лиам кивает и поворачивается к своему компьютеру.  
  


***

  
  
На день рождения Гарри, Луи покупает для него два билета на концерт the 1975 и новые часы. Они идут в клуб, и Луи танцует для него пьяный танец на коленях.  
  
\- Потому что это твой день рождения, - настаивает Луи, прижимая свою попу в паху Гарри. Луи пытается завести его, он хочет чтобы Гарри наконец-то расслабился, попытался снять кого-то, но Гарри не хочет этого. Если он не уйдет домой с Луи, он не уйдет домой, ни с кем.  
  
\- Она была настолько горяча! - шепчет Луи. - Ты должен был подойти к ней!  
  
\- Мне все равно на нее, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
\- Хочешь парня? Я могу попробовать подыскать тебе горячего мальчика.  
  
\- Нет, я думаю, не стоит. Я в порядке.  
  
\- Ты уверен? Это ведь твой день рождения.  
  
Гарри лишь делает еще один глоток виски.  _Луи удивителен_. Его глаза подобно сапфирам переливаются на фоне темного клуба, лицо блестит от пота, щеки покраснели от алкоголя. Лиам, бог знает, где сейчас, а губы Луи так близко, они такие красивые, мягкие, манящие. Гарри хочет поцеловать его больше всего на свете, желание затмевает его разум настолько, что становится нечем дышать.  
  
\- Хаз, - шепчет Луи, сжимая его бицепс. - Послушай, это твой день рождения. И я...я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил этот день.  
  
\- Эй, Луи. Все хорошо, - настаивает Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, почему ты не обращаешь ни на кого внимание, - медленно говорит Луи. - И я....я не хочу быть причиной.  
  
Гарри ничего не отвечает, потому что Луи прав.  
  
\- Я хочу сделать это ради тебя. Я верен Лиаму, и всегда буду, но я имею в виду...всего один раз, ладно? Просто потому, что сегодня твой день рождения, и я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Подожди, что? - шепчет Гарри, черт, он в полной растерянности. Он чувствует, как тело предательски дрожит. Луи берет Гарри за руку и ведет на улицу. В ту же секунду, он резко прижимает его к кирпичной стене клуба и требовательно целует, его губы на вкус как мед. Гарри готов умереть прямо сейчас, пусть ангелы забирают его в рай. Ангелы, вероятно, выглядят так же, как и Луи, или, может быть, слишком похожи на него. Блять, он бредит.  
  
Руки Гарри ложатся на тонкую талию Луи, притягивая того ближе, ему плевать на все нравственности. Луи нетерпеливо закидывает руки на шею Гарри. Луи прямо здесь, сейчас, и даже если здание взорвется, Гарри не сдвинется ни на дюйм.  
  
Луи отрывается слишком быстро, и смотрит на Гарри сквозь свои темные, блядские ресницы.  
  
\- Каждый человек заслуживает на день рождения минет. Просто...позволь мне сделать это, ладно? Это останется только между нами. Сейчас только ты и я.  
  
Гарри тупо кивает, потому что, даже если бы они были среди толпы людей, Гарри смотрел бы только на Луи. Несмотря на морозную холодную погоду, его член тверд.  
  
Луи крепко целует его, опускаясь на колени перед Гарри.  
  
\- Надо сделать это быстро, хотя, похуй, нам некуда спешить.  
  
Гарри пытается что-то сказать, но слова застревают в горле.  
  
Руки Луи приятно теплы. Гарри чувствует, как язычок Луи плавно скользит по стволу, вбирая в ротик яички, параллельно облизывая их. Луи поднимается вверх по стволу, заглатывая поцелуем головку. Охватив его руками, он словно играет на нем как на флейте, исполняя волшебную музыку любви.  
  
Луи улыбается, погружаясь в эйфорию.  
  
Его язычок проделывает такие кульбиты, от которых Гарри начинает томно постанывать. Круговыми движениями языка Луи водит по возбужденной головке. Гарри видит, как Луи начинает жадно вбирать плоть глубоко в ротик.  
  
Еще немного такого превосходного минета и Гарри чувствует, что сейчас кончит.  
  
\- Блять, блять, ты прекрасен. Я люблю тебя, ты так великолепен, - громко стонет Гарри. Луи закрывает глаза и начинает сосать сильнее.  
  
Несмотря на холод, Гарри чувствует, как горит. Ему так хорошо, и ротик Луи так удивителен. Он хочет, чтобы это было всегда, но спазм закручивается, напрягая живот.  
  
\- Луи, - стонет Гарри. - Я на пределе. Ебать, ты так хорош в этом.  _О мой Бог!_.  
  
Луи сжимает бедра Гарри с одной стороны и начинает перебирать яички сквозь пальцы с другой. Гарри скулит, кусая губы. _“Луи, Луи, Луи."_  
  
Луи дразнится. Его голубые глаза блестят в свете уличных фонарей. Гарри задыхается от рыданий, и через мгновение он кончает. Он кладет руку на горло Луи и чувствует, как его адамово яблоко указывает на то, что он все проглотил. Гарри чувствует, что его колени трясутся, он скорее всего упадет, ударится головой об бетон и умрет счастливым.  
  
Луи поднимается с колен, на напоследок целуя мягкие алые губы парня.  
  
\- С _Днем Рождения, Гарри_.  
  
Луи возвращается в клуб, не оглядываясь назад, и Гарри испытывает желание повторить это снова. Но понимает, что это было всего лишь один раз в его жизни. Но он запомнился ему, наверное, навсегда.

***

На следующий день Гарри просыпается с легким похмельем, картинки ночных воспоминаний проскальзывают у него в голове. Пахнет кофем и вафлями, и этого запаха достаточно, чтобы поднять его с постели.  
  
Гарри надевает спортивные штаны и идет в душ, в дверях кухни он замечает Луи, укладывающего вафли на тарелку. Он выглядит таким мягким, домашним.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит хриплым голосом Гарри.  
  
\- Утро, – хрипота так же проскальзывает и в голосе Луи.  _Блять, это так сексуально_. - Как спалось?  
  
\- Отлично, - отвечает с улыбкой Гарри.  
  
\- А где Лиам?  
  
\- Пошел за сиропом. Он вернется через несколько минут.  
  
\- Ладно. Ээм...я хотел поблагодарить тебя за прошлую ночь. Ты не должен был этого делать.  
  
\- Я знаю, - смущенно отвечает Луи, смотря на вафли. - Ты заслужил это. Просто... я хотел сделать что-то особенное для нас.  
  
\- Да, - кивает Гарри.  _Для нас_.  
  


***

  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Луи, когда Гарри открывает дверь квартиры. - Как прошел твой день?  
  
\- Так себе. Поезд был переполнен, и я стоял всю дорогу, - отвечает Гарри, скидывая сумку с плеча на пол. - А где Лиам? На работе?  
  
\- Нет, - грустно отвечает Луи, кусая губы. - Ээм, это теперь только твой дом.  
  
\- Почему? - в замешательстве спрашивает Гарри. - Он же ночевал здесь прошлой ночью.  
  
\- Да, это так. Этим утром...мы расстались с ним. Он... он сказал, что поедет к родителям.  
  
Луи стоит к нему спиной, делая бутерброды с желе и арахисовым маслом, и Гарри понимает, что любит его так сильно, как не любил никого и никогда в своей жизни.  
  
\- Подожди, что?  
  
\- Я не знаю, как это произошло, - просто пожимает плечами Луи. - Я любил его, но в какой то момент, я понял...что вроде как разлюбил? Еще ссора, обиды, теперь все не так хорошо, как это было в начале. Это не его вина, я просто понял, что я не для него. Я, наверное, ужасный человек?  
  
В уголках его глаз, начинают скапливаться не прошеные слезы, бутерброды давно уже забыты.   
  
\- Ох, Луи, нет, - мягко отвечает Гарри, заключая его в объятия. - Это происходит со всеми. Может быть, он не для тебя, вот и все. Ты должен быть с тем человеком, который заставит почувствовать себя любимым и желанным .  
  
Луи кивает в ответ, покрепче обнимая Гарри за талию.   
  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит Гарри, тихо, целуя его в лоб. - И как он отреагировал?  
  
\- Он обезумел. Он...он очень сильно любит меня, - отвечает Луи. - Я просто...в последнее время мы почти не спали вместе. Это...это даже лучше, он не заслуживает такого рода любви.  
  
\- Он найдет кого-то другого, так же и ты, - обещает ему Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, сейчас пока я хочу побыть один, - шепчет Луи. Гарри закрывает глаза и начинает молиться, может быть в этот раз Бог даст ему еще один шанс, может быть, Луи обратит на него внимание. Гарри понимает, что Луи нужно время, для того чтобы прийти в норму, во всяком случае, в эти сроки Гарри должен придумать, что, черт возьми, делать дальше.  
  
\- Эй, я знаю кое-что, что должно тебе помочь, - улыбается Гарри. - Пойдем в кондитерскую Мелиссы и я куплю тебе все-все ароматные кексики, которые ты захочешь.  
  
\- Я люблю кексики, - мило надувает губы Луи. Гарри убирает волосы с его лица и снова целует в лоб.  
  
\- Для тебя все что угодно, _love_

***

\- Ладно, закрой глаза, - говорит Гарри. Они сидят на диване, с двумя контейнерами мини-кексиков. (Луи заслуживает тонны таких коробок, но Гарри купил лишь две, с учетом того, что они сыграют в игру «Угадай, что за аромат»).  
  
Гарри дает Луи кекс, глядя с умилением на то, как тот съедает его с закрытыми глазами.  
  
\- Арахисовое масло и желе. Легко.  
  
\- Это было просто, - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- Твоя очередь, - говорит Луи. Гарри закрывает глаза и ждет.  
  
\- Это, безусловно, глазированные шоколадной кексы, которые были у меня на дне рождения, - отвечает с набитым ртом Гарри.  
  
\- Нет! - хихикает Луи. - Те были в шоколаде tie-die.  
  
\- Черт, - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- У тебя глазурь на губе, - бормочет Луи, мягко вытирая ее большим пальцем. Гарри резко становится жарко, сердце от волнения начинает биться чаще. Луи так нежен с ним, всегда так ласков по отношению к нему.  _Черт_.  
  
\- Спасибо, - с благодарностью шепчет Гарри.  
  
\- Не за что, - смущенно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Хм, ладно, я следующий.  
  
К концу ночи, Луи начинает ныть, что у него болит живот, в то время как Гарри пытается вытереть с его лица остатки пиццы.  
  
\- Иисус, ты-свинья! - Луи только смеется в ответ.   
  
-Так ты нашел себе нового соседа?  
  
\- Я не знаю, еще не думал об этом, - с улыбкой, отвечает Гарри. - На самом деле, я ужасный сосед. И всегда голодный.  
  
\- Это не правда, Гарри. Ты замечательный сосед, и мне правда жаль, что у нас все так вышло с Лиамом.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, я пока в состоянии оплатить квартиру.  
  
Пару минут они сидят в тишине.  
  
\- Я чувствую, что скоро рожу гигантский кекс, - говорит Луи, положив руки на раздутый живот. - Эмм, Гарри, почему мы делаем это?  
  
\- Потому что только я могу заставить тебя улыбнуться, не так ли? - серьезно говорит Гарри, и в ту же секунду лицо Луи смягчается.  
  
\- Ты удивительный, Гарри. Спасибо тебе за все, что ты делаешь для меня. Иногда я чувствую, что становлюсь беспомощным, когда рядом нет тебя, черт, да я уже не представляю свою жизнь без тебя.   
  
\- Это же здорово Лу, - отвечает Гарри. - Мне так же хорошо с тобой, ты удивителен Луи. И я делаю это все, потому что люблю тебя.  
  
От смущения, щеки Луи становятся темно-красного цвета.   
  
\- Да, я знаю.  
  
В тот же вечер, они вместе смотрят телевизор, Луи молча садится на колени Гарри и утыкается носом ему в грудь. Не то чтобы они раньше так не делали, так было и при Лиаме, но сейчас все по-другому, Гарри чувствует, как знакомые бабочки начинают щекотать его живот. В ответ, он покрепче оборачивает руку вокруг Луи, нежно целует его в щеку.  
  


***

  
  
В субботу утром Гарри сидит в танцевальном классе Луи и с интересом смотрит на то, как тот занимается с группой детей семи лет. После занятий, Луи пообещал ему, что они пойдут на обед. Гарри приносит с собой ноутбук, чтобы доработать эссе, но в итоге тратит все свое время, рассматривая аппетитную, обтянутую лосинами попу Луи.  
  
На Луи как обычно лосины для йоги и широкая белая футболка, балетные пуанты только подчеркивают красоту и грациозность его ног. На лице проскальзывает мягкая улыбка. Луи, в какой-то степени, строгий учитель, но когда ученик правильно делает шаг, на его лице можно прочитать гордость, он гордиться тем делом, которым занимается. Он так же отлично ладит с детьми, то, как он им объясняет, показывает и исправляет их ошибки, говорит о том, что Луи, безусловно, станет прекрасным педагогом. Порой Гарри задается вопросом, вдруг в будущем, у них с Луи будет семья, они женаты и воспитывают детей вместе.  _Ох, ему остается только мечтать._  
  
\- Руки над головой, - осторожно говорит Луи. - И нагибаемся, Саманта не отвлекайся, девочки тянем руки к полу.  
  
Тело Луи-удивительно. Он настолько худой и в то же время пластичен и грациозен, и Гарри просто хочет прикоснуться к нему везде. Луи похож на маленькую балерину, которая танцует в музыкальной шкатулке.  
  
\- Хорошая работа, девочки! Увидимся во вторник вечером. А что у нас по вторникам? - спрашивает с улыбкой Луи.  
  
\- Кексики! - радостно кричат в ответ девочки. Луи усмехается и кивает в ответ.  
  
\- Правильно, кексики.  
  
\- Луи, кто этот парень, который сидит возле зеркала? – тихо спрашивает Мэри.  
  
\- Ох, - краснеет Луи. - Это мой друг Гарри.  
  
\- Он твой парень? - вдруг спрашивает Стейси.   
  
\- Тебе ведь нравятся мальчики, верно?  
  
\- Хм, - смеется Луи. - Да, но Гарри не мой парень.  
  
\- Разве тебе он не нравится? - любопытно спрашивает его Джессика.  
  
\- Нравится.  
  
\- Тогда он должен быть твоим парнем, - просто говорит она. - Он милый.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джессика, - с улыбкой отвечает Луи. - Я буду иметь это в виду.  
  
После того, как девочки уходят, Луи с мучительным вздохом снимает пуанты и подходит к Гарри.  
  
\- Прости их.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - улыбается Гарри, параллельно убирая компьютер в рюкзак. - Это было мило.  
  
\- Они, эм, знают, что я гей. Лиам как-то раз зашел за мной, так что мне пришлось объяснять им, что...я люблю мальчиков.  
  
-  _Ты милый_ , - в ответ шепчет Гарри.

***

Это продолжается до тех пор, пока терпению Гарри не приходит конец. Он хочет больше любви, чем когда-либо, и это определенно начинает выходить из-под контроля. Гарри хочет поговорить об этом с Луи, но в какой-то степени он боится быть отвергнутым. Луи сказал ему, что не чувствует того же самого по отношению к нему, может быть, это все ложные надежды, и он зря тратит свою жизнь в ожидании милого мальчика, который никогда не будет любить его так же, как он его.  
  
Весенняя постановка важна для Луи, как и Рождественское шоу, Гарри, конечно же, здесь, с ним, он сидит в первом ряду, приветствуя аплодисментами парня, которого он отчаянно хочет назвать своим. У Гарри в руках любимый букет лилий Луи, в гримерке его ждет сюрприз, маленькая коробочка темного шоколада Линдс ждет своего часа. Гарри знает все мелочи о нем и, безусловно, он их все любит.  
  
У Луи, как и на прошлом концерте, был сольный танец, так же он задействован в нескольких танцевальных постановках с группой. Он невероятен, и Гарри готов смотреть его танцевальные па вечность. Гарри с радостью любит слушать Луи, например, то, как говорит о новом танце, который стоит ему поставить, или какую новую песню он выбрал для класса, или как ему сложно выбрать сценический костюм на следующий концерт. Гарри всегда внимательно слушает, позволяя Луи выговориться, порой он наблюдает за тем, как его глаза блестят от возбуждения.  _Это непередаваемые ощущения_.  
  
Когда Гарри встречает в коридоре Луи после концерта, он понимает, что нет Лиама, нет тех проблем, которые были несколько месяцев назад. Луи выходит и ярко улыбается, он бросает свои вещи на пол и бежит к Гарри, счастливо обвивая руками его шею.  
  
\- Ты удивительный, - нежно говорит ему на ухо Гарри, аккуратно кладя свои руки на его тонкую талию. - Твое соло было просто невероятным, Лу. Никто в зале не мог отвести взгляда от тебя, я клянусь. Ты был так, так хорош. Черт, я так горжусь тобой.  
  
Луи счастливо смеётся в его плечо.  
  
\- Спасибо, Гарри. Спасибо за то, что всегда рядом.  
  
\- Я бы ни за что в жизни не пропустил это, - говорит Гарри, нежно целуя его в лоб. - Я всегда буду рядом.  
  
В ответ Луи дарит ему мягкий, целомудренный поцелуй в щеку.  
  
\- Может, мы пойдем, выпьем кофе? Просто я с утра от волнения ничего не ел.  
  
\- Конечно. Давай сходим, пообедаем в твоем любимом кафе, - предлагает Гарри, кладя руку на его поясницу. Они идут в сторону выхода, Гарри берет сумку Луи и закидывает ее на свое плечо, щеки Луи розовые от счастья.  
  
\- Лиам, - зовет кого-то девушка, ее голос высокий и веселый. Луи и Гарри оборачиваются, видя перед собой очень привлекательную девушку, с опасно низким декольте. Лиам ловит ее, счастливо обнимает ее в ответ. Луи спотыкается и роняет сумку на пол.  
  
\- Погоди, - бормочет он, идя по направлению к ним.  
  
\- Луи! - кричит Гарри, хватая его сумку и идя вслед за ним. Блин, он просто хотел хорошо провести вечер с Луи, сейчас ему не нужна еще одна драма.  
  
\- София, - холодно приветствует ее Луи.  
  
\- Ох, Луи, привет, - отвечает она, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Лиам выглядит немного паникующим.  
  
\- Луи, - приветствует его Лиам.  
  
\- Вы вместе? - резко спрашивает Луи, его голос на октаву выше, чем обычно.  
  
\- Ну, я даже не знаю, как сказать… - начинает Лиам.  
  
\- Да, - тихо говорит София.   
  
\- Я не думал, что друзьям свойственно предавать, я никогда не думал, что они вдруг становятся девушками моих экс бойфрендов, – тихо говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я хотела сказать тебе, - шепчет она. - Я знала, что ты расстроишься. Я клянусь, мы стали встречаться после того как вы расстались.  
  
\- Проще говоря, ты начала встречаться с моим парнем у меня за спиной. Ты ждала очередной нашей ссоры, для того, чтобы занять мое место? Вот почему ты сказала мне в тот раз, что я должен бросить его!?   
  
\- Это не так!  
  
-  _Хватит мне лгать!_  - жестко отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Я думал, мы были друзьями. Я даже не могу посчитать то количество раз, когда я остался после тренировки для того, чтобы помочь тебе, когда у тебя ничего не получалось! Тебе напомнить, сколько раз ты названивала мне ночью для того, чтобы поплакаться над очередным тупым пьяным инцидентом! И теперь ты, вот так просто начнешь встречаться с моим бывшим парнем?  
  
\- Я не думаю, что она должна спрашивать у тебя разрешения, - жестко отвечает Лиам. - Напомню тебе, это ведь ты порвал со мной, а не я.  
  
\- Это так. Я надеюсь, что вы будете счастливы вместе. Удачи вам,  
  
\- Давай, Гарри, пойдем от сюда.  
  
Лиам делает вид, что не замечает Гарри.   
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и берет Луи за руку, шагая прочь от них.  
  
\- Боже, какая же она сука! - начинает истерить на улице Луи.  
  
\- Иисус, мы просто поссорились! А она продолжала говорить мне о том, что он даже не был горячим, поливала его дерьмом, убеждала меня, что он недостаточно хорош для меня! А Лиам, блять, я даже не буду ничего говорить о нем!  
  
\- У тебя все еще есть чувства к нему? - осторожно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Что? Нет, нет, это не то. Это просто...принцип, понимаешь? Мы с Лиамом были вместе некоторое время, и София, черт, мы были лучшими друзьями очень долго. Это предательство.  
  
\- Постарайся забыть, - говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи лишь недовольно мычит в ответ.  
  
\- Ну, давай, у тебя сегодня был отличный день. Ты был звездой шоу; ты заслуживаешь отличного вечера. Хочешь, мы закажем гигантский десерт из брауни и горячий шоколада. Или пойдем домой и посмотрим твое любимое кино?  
  
\- Мне нравится мысль про кино.

***

 _Иногда жизнь выбирает свой собственный путь._  
  
На следующий день Луи возвращается в Нью-Йорк. Он и Гарри провели замечательные выходные вместе, Лиам же до сих пор не появлялся. Насколько Гарри знает, Луи и Лиам больше не говорили друг с другом после того случая с Софи.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как ушел Луи, раздается стук в дверь. Он открывает ее, и видит стоящего там ошарашенного Луи.  
  
\- Лу, ты что-то забыл? - спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
\- Да, я забыл сделать это, - говорит он, запуская руки в кудрявые волосы Гарри и напористо целуя его мягкие, алые губы. Гарри спотыкается, Луи инстинктивно удерживает его рукой за бедра.  
  
\- Луи, что происх… - бормочет Гарри, но Луи не дает ему сказать, затыкая его рот очередным сладким, сносящим голову поцелуем. Он закидывает свои руки на его шею и толкает их внутрь квартиры. Гарри пинком ноги закрывает дверь и тут же прижимает Луи к стене, жестко сминая поцелуем его губы.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, - бормочет сквозь поцелуи Луи, Гарри лишь только мычит в ответ, покрывая сладкими поцелуями подбородок и шею. - Малыш, посмотри на меня.  
  
Гарри с трудом отрывается и смотрит на Луи, сейчас он отчаянно хочет плакать, кричать и улыбаться одновременно. Луи мягко улыбается ему в ответ, поглаживая его по щеке и нежно целуя его в губы.  
  
 _Это должен был быть ты_ , - шепчет он.  
  
\- Луи, - тихо стонет Гарри, закрывая глаза. - Луи, я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я знаю, - тихо говорит Луи. - Я знаю, и поэтому я здесь, рядом с тобой.  
  
Они целуются снова, Луи из-за разницы в росте подпрыгивает, и обворачивает ноги вокруг его талии. Гарри приносит их в спальню, и аккуратно кдалет Луи на кровать. Луи в благодарность целует уголок его рта.  
  
-  _Малыш_.  
  
-  _Сладкий_ , - отвечает Гарри, легонько кусая Луи за ключицу.  
  
-  _Милый_.  
  
-  _Любимый_.  
  
-  _Солнышко_.  
  
-  _Мой мишка, мой самый любимый мишка_.  
  
Луи целует Гарри снова, мягко и сладко.  
  
\- Знаешь, я хочу быть с тобой каждый день.  
  
\- Я тоже, - шепчет Гарри, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями бабочками шею Луи. - Каждый гребаный день.  
  
\- Я не...не хочу делать этого сегодня, - шепчет Луи, нервно играя с кудрями Гарри. - Хочу подождать немного. Хочу, чтобы ты не разочаровался во мне.  
  
\- Ты меня никогда не разочаруешь, _love_.  
  
\- Не хочу, чтобы наши отношения были построены только на сексе. Я хочу, чтобы ты, черт, я хочу знать, что ты хочешь меня.  
  
\- Ох, Лу, - стонет ему в ухо Гарри. - Я хочу тебя настолько сильно, что у меня кровь закипает от мысли о том, что я и ты… блять  
  
\- У меня тоже, - смущенно выдыхает Луи.  
  
\- Боже, ты так горяч, но, мм, это будет особенным, если мы...если мы немного подождем.  
  
-Да, ладно, ладно. Я могу сделать тебе минет? Тебе, наверно, так тяжело, - начинает мурчать Гарри, проводя ладонью по ширинке Луи. Тот лишь скулит и кивает в ответ.  
  
\- Да, да, мне так тяжело Гарри.  
  
Гарри напоследок целует его в губы еще раз, медленно расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке.   
  
\- Мм, я просто схожу с сума от твоих сосков. На самом деле я немного волнуюсь, - сквозь поцелуи говорит Гарри. - Хочу сделать все правильно в первый раз.  
  
Луи в ответ лишь начинает тихо постанывать.  
  
Гарри дарит ему улыбку, потому что, черт, он такой сладкий.   
  
Он осторожно берет в руки член Луи, слегка надавливая пальцем на головку. Член Луи меньше, чем его, но от этого он не становится менее желанным. Гарри одним рывком заглатывает его полностью в рот, придерживая рукой его бедра. Луи громко стонет в знак благодарности.   
  
\- Да, - шепчет он. -  _О, да, детка._  
  
Гарри смачивает слюной два пальца, начиная растирать его жесткую, сморщенную красную дырочку. Луи сжимается, волна подступающего оргазма скручивает его живот.  
  
\- Ох, ебать, я скоро… - стонет Луи. - Черт, я так хочу тебя Хаз, о мой бог!!!  
  
Гарри быстрее начинает сосать член, скользя языком по спирали, быстро и осторожно касаясь отверстия на головке. Его палец аккуратно скользит вокруг дырочки, слегка надавливая на нее подушечкой указательного пальца, Луи начинает извиваться, ему этого мало, он хочет большего. Розовая дырочка Луи напрягается и расслабляется каждые несколько секунд, Луи издает отчаянный стон.   
  
\- Я близко, - бормочет Луи. -  _Ох, черт!!_  
  
В последний раз Гарри проводит язычком по уздечке, уделяя внимание только головке. Луи проглотил его в тот раз, поэтому он хочет возвратить должок.  
  
Оргазм накрывает Луи настолько сильно, что его крик наслаждения, наверное, услышали все соседи.  
  
Гарри продолжает сосать уже вялый член, сглатывая сладковатый вкус спермы. Луи еле поднимается и садится на колени Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь ему в ответ.  
  
\- Воздержание определенно стоит тех ожиданий, - бормочет Луи, лаская язычком ушную раковину Гарри.   
  
\- Как и ты, - отвечает Гарри. - Я очень долго ждал тебя.  
  
Луи переплетает их пальцы вместе, потирая указательным пальцем серебряное кольцо.  
  
\- Мне нравится оно, - шепчет он, нажимая на серебряную полосу со словом "мир", выгравированным на нем.  
  
\- Мое любимое, - бормочет Гарри, целуя каждый пальчик Луи.

***

\- Луи? Малыш? Где ты? И почему везде выключен свет? - говорит Гарри в темноту квартиры. Гордость квартиры Луи - главным образом окна, полные естественного света в течение дня и блеском городских огней ночью, но сейчас довольно темно. У Луи обычно стоят несколько ламп по периметру квартиры, но похоже, что никого нет дома.  
  
\- Я в своей комнате, Хаз!  
  
\- Здесь довольно темно, - смеётся Гарри. - Ты оплатил счет за электричество?  
  
\- Нет, я никогда этого не делаю. Мой папа оплачивает все мои счета, идиот! Завтра включают свет обратно, черт, просто иди сюда! - кричит Луи, с ноткой раздражения в голосе. Гарри усмехается, бросая свои вещи в гостиной , ставя ботинки у двери.  
  
\- Хорошо, я иду!  
  
Гарри открывает дверь спальни Луи, его лицо мгновенно смягчается. Уже довольно темно, Луи зажег свечи и расставил их по всему периметру комнаты. Легкий и ненавязчивый, запах ванили смешивается с естественным запахом Луи.  _Ммм…_  
  
Луи сидит на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги, безразмерная Йельская футболка Гарри, небрежно свисает с его хрупкого плеча. Футболка настолько большая, что заставляет задуматься, какой же он на самом деле маленький и хрупкий. Городские огни разноцветными бликами скачут по комнате, неосознанно создавая романтическую обстановку.  
  
\- Привет, - спокойно говорит Луи, даря Гарри мягкую улыбку.  
  
\- Привет. Вау...тут так красиво.  
  
\- Да? - краснеет Луи:  
  
\- Я отправил Зейна в клуб. Я....хотел, провести эту ночь с тобой, если ты не против, конечно.  
  
\- Зависит от того, каковы твои намерения насчет меня, - игриво отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи медленно поднимается на ноги, не торопясь подходит к Гарри. Он закидывает свои руки на его шею, обводя своими тонкими пальчиками линию подбородка.  
  
\- Ну, ты был совершенно невероятным другом, и в то же время, ты был так терпелив со мной. Я думаю,  _сегодня наша ночь_ , пора познать друг друга полностью.  
  
Луи нежно целует мягкие, сладкие губы Гарри. Спустя пару секунд он отстраняется, начиная тереться своим маленьким носиком об щеку Гарри, даря еще один поцелуй в уголке его рта. Гарри кладет руки на талию Луи, настойчиво прижимаясь своими бедрами к его паху.  
  
\- Я буду ждать вечность, милый, я не хочу, чтобы ты шел на такие жертвы, - отчаянно шепчет в его губы Гарри. - Я не тороплю тебя, я могу и подождать.  
  
- _Я хочу тебя_ , - немного задыхаясь, отвечает Луи. - Я хочу, чтобы все было идеально.  
  
\- Ты прекрасен. Запомни, ты никогда ничего не испортишь, - шепчет Гарри, целует его снова. - Пока ты здесь, со мной, в моих объятиях, запомни, ты для меня всегда идеален.  
  
\- Я сожалею, что тебе пришлось так долго ждать, в тот раз я видел, что ты был готов, и… я немного струсил.  
  
\- Эй, не говори так. Прежде всего, мы должны были узнать друг друга получше перед тем, как переходить к более интимным отношениям. Я люблю твое тело, и я люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
Несколько минут они просто молчат, затем Луи аккуратно берет кисть Гарри и нежно целует его ладошку.  
  
- _Я тоже тебя люблю._  
  
Гарри испускает долгий вздох облегчения, даря ему глубокий поцелуй.   
  
\- Ладно, я не могу больше ждать.  
  
Луи хихикает, покусывая его нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, что стою всех этих воздержаний.  
  
\- Не сомневайся в этом, малыш.  
  
Луи берет Гарри за руку, нетерпеливо толкая его к кровати, и тут же садясь на его упругие бедра. Руки Гарри скользят по его плечам, водя кончиками пальцев по загорелому открытому пространству.  
  
\- Я немного нервничаю, - признается с небольшой улыбкой Гарри. Луи усмехается, поправляя его кучерявые волосы.  
  
\- Я тоже. Никогда не думал, что буду нервничать.  
  
\- Особенно с тобой.  
  
\- Это да.  
  
\- Я думаю, мы волнуемся напрасно. Это же я, Лу.  
  
\- Это – мы.  
  
\- Я очень сильно хочу быть внутри тебя.  
  
Луи хихикает.  
  
\- Что за грязные разговоры, Хаз?  
  
\- Эй, - смешно надувает губы Гарри. - Я не эксперт в этом, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
\- К счастью, - мурлычет Луи, наклоняясь к шее Гарри. - Я эксперт.  
  
\- Да? - Гарри начинает тяжело дышать, кладя руки на бедра Луи.  
  
\- Практика сделала меня универсалом, дорогой, - шепчет Луи целуя его в челюсть. - У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы поработать над этим.  
  
Гарри тянет его на себя, чтобы поцеловать эти прекрасные, греховные губы. Он любит этого парня так сильно. Луи поудобнее садится и начинает расстёгивать рубашку Гарри, обводя пальцами контур ласточек на груди. Гарри не верится, наконец-то он получит это совершенство; у него накопилось очень много сексуального напряжения, и тренажерный зал в этот раз не поможет. Штаны скользят вниз, возбужденный член падает на живот.  
  
\- Красивое тело, - усмехается Луи. - Блять, да все девчонки будут мне завидовать.  
  
\- Я могу сказать то же самое насчет тебя, - шепчет Гарри, его руки нетерпеливо скользят под футболку. - Позволь мне увидеть тебя.  
  
Луи замирает, но через несколько секунду снимает через голову свою футболку и бросает ее на пол. Руки Гарри настолько велики по сравнению с ним, что он спокойно может обвить ими его талию.  
  
\- Ты чертовски великолепен, - тихо стонет Гарри. - Ты надел стринги,  _ох, блять_.  
  
Луи краснеет, счастливо улыбаясь. У него еще есть несколько пар черного кружевного белья, ведь в них так удобно.  
  
\- Мне удобно в них танцевать. Проще носить стринги, вместо боксеров.  
  
\- Не объясняйся, Лу. Ебать, носи их все время, я их так люблю.  
  
\- Да? Это немного неловко.  
  
\- Нет, Боже, это так горячо.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает с довольной улыбкой на губах Луи.  
  
\- Где твоя смазка?  
  
Луи наклоняется, доставая бутылочку из ящика стола и протягивает ее Гарри. Луи скатывается с Гарри, чтобы снять трусики, затем садится на него снова, его член нетерпеливо подпрыгивает между ног. Луи ложится на грудь Гарри, держась руками за шею.  
  
\- Теперь я полностью твой, - шепчет Луи, в губы Гарри.  
  
-  _Только мой!_  
  
Луи дарит ему застенчивую улыбку, невесомо прижимаясь к его губам. Гарри выдавливает смазку на пальцы и начинает водить по такой желанной, розовой дырочке. Гарри легонько нажимает на нее и Луи тихо ахает, затем начинает хихикать.  
  
\- Холодно.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Когда будешь засовывать свой член в мою задницу, Гарри, будь поаккуратнее.  
  
\- Спасибо что предупредил, - улыбается Гарри. - Тебе удобно?  
  
\- Да, мне очень хорошо с тобой. Просто странно, немного? Мы были лучшими друзьями так долго.  
  
Гарри пользуется этой возможностью для того, чтобы медленно просунуть внутрь фалангу пальца, наблюдая за тем, как Луи снова ахает. Гарри победно ухмыляется, целуя его в щеку.  
  
\- Я знаю, все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Как тебе такая мысль, что я тебе сначала отсосу, а затем мы займемся жарким сексом? - дразнясь, спрашивает его Луи. - Я отлично управляюсь этими губками.   
  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - отвечает Гарри, резко добавляя второй палец. Луи томно вдыхает, сжимая дырочку. - Да, я знаю, тебе это нравится. Я не хочу, чтобы секс был главной частью наших отношений.  
  
\- Так, меньше разговоров, - бурчит Луи, пытаясь придать голосу твердость, но в ту же секунду начинает хныкать, когда Гарри пальчиком, задевает маленький бугорок внутри него.  
  
\- Спорим, что я могу заставить тебя кончить, даже не входя в тебя?  
  
\- Хаха, плохая шутка, Хаз. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты, - немного злобно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, потом. Я сделаю это завтра утром.  
  
\- Заключим сделку?  
  
Гарри смеется, целует его в плечо.  
  
\- Заткнись. У меня есть работа, которую надо выполнить.  
  
Луи приподнимает бедра, касаясь своим членом живота Гарри. Тот в свою очередь кусает его спину и стонет, медленно всовывая третий палец внутрь Луи. Его член становиться жестким, естественная смазка крупными каплями стекает на живот.  
  
\- Ты готов или тебе нужно больше времени? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- М-м, все нормально, - кивает Луи.  
  
Гарри убирает пальцы, вытирая их об простынь. Луи достает из ящика презерватив, открывает и раскатывает его на пульсирующем члене Гарри. Луи берет смазку и выдавливает немного на пальцы, еще раз обильно смазывая член Гарри, затем садиться на него сверху, приподнимая немножко попку. Гарри открывается прекрасный вид на дырочку, он торопливо подносит член ко входу, надавливая кончиком на плотную, розоватую дырочку. Гарри счастливо стонет, хватаясь за бедра Луи.  
  
\- Иисус Христос, ты такой узкий.  
  
Луи с усмешкой пожимает плечами, медленно опускаясь на член. Он настолько узок, что Гарри чувствует, как шелковистые стенки его ануса туго принимают член в себя. Он ждет, когда Луи настроит себя, затем резким толчком входит до основания.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я люблю тебя, - отвечает Луи, проводя рукой по животу Гарри. - Ты внутри меня, Хаз.  
  
\- Я вижу, - Гарри наклоняется, прикасаясь рукой там, где их тела соединяются. - Никогда не думал, что дождусь этого дня.  
  
\- Дурачок ты, - смеется Луи. Он кладет руки на бедра Гарри, начиная медленно опускаться, его налившийся член неприятно хлопает по животу.  
  
\- Ебать, ты так хорош в этом, стонет Гарри.  _Иисус_.  
  
\- Да, - снова смеется Луи. - Практика творит чудеса, я же говорил тебе. Ох, блять, как же хорошо, и то как ты.. _Бляяять_  
  
\- Да, да, вот так, - стонет Гарри.  
  
\- Мм, ебать, это то, чего мне так не хватало в нашей дружбе.  
  
Гарри со стоном приподнимает бедра.  
  
\- Да, мне этого тоже не хватало.  
  
\- Бля, мой лучший друг. Кто знал, что это случится?  
  
\- Признаюсь тебе, я каждый день думал об этом, и вот моя мечта наконец-то сбылась.  _Ахххх_.  
  
\- Обожаю тебя, - хихикает Луи, наклоняясь вниз и хватая его за шею, целуя такие манящие, любимые губы. Гарри улыбается в ответ, резко переворачивает его, прижимая бедра к кровати.  
  
\- Я не смогу долго, - стонет Гарри. -  _Так туго._  
  
\- И я тоже. У нас с тобой не самая лучшая выносливость.  
  
\- Это да, - слегка задыхаясь отвечает Гарри. -  _Ох, черт, черт, черт._  
  
\- Ох, Хаз.  _Блять_. Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне, Гарри, - начинает скулить под ним Луи  
  
\- Блять, - стонет Гарри, закрывая глаза. Он увеличивает темп, начиная вбиваться в Луи более грубо.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет Луи, его ногти сильно впиваются в бицепс Гарри. -  _Бляять_.  
  
\- Луи! - кричит Гарри, в следующую секунду его накрывает мощнейший оргазм. Он кричит настолько сильно, что на какой-то момент, ему показалось что он увидел звезды. Он чувствует, как Луи в последний раз стонет, выгибаясь дугой под ним.  
  
Когда он открывает глаза, Луи стискивает рукой его бедра, выплескивая сперму ему на живот.  
  
Они оба тяжело дышат, Луи все еще лежит на Гарри.  
  
\- Ну ты и монстр, Хаз, - устало говорит Луи.  
  
\- У меня до сих пор пальцы на ногах онемевшие.  
  
Гарри приподнимается, доставая из тумбочки влажные салфетки. Он вытирает себя и Луи, тот в благодарность тянет его вниз, прижимая крепко к груди, начиная покрывать поцелуями все его лицо.  
  
\- У нас с тобой впереди вечность для того, чтобы улучшить свои навыки, - смеется ему в ухо Гарри, аккуратно снимая   
презерватив и бросая его в мусорное ведро. - Но в этот раз было чертовски хорошо.  
  
\- Это было прекрасно, - шепчет Луи, счастливо обхватывая руками талию Гарри. - Думаю, на завтрак я приготовлю вафли.  
  
Гарри смеется, кивая головой в ответ. Они лежат некоторое время, ловя дыхание друг друга, обмениваясь мягкими как бабочки прикосновениями.  
  
\- Давай сходим куда-нибудь отдохнуть, - шепчет Луи, целуя его подбородок.  
  
\- Да, в любое место куда ты захочешь, - шепчет Гарри, боясь говорить слишком громко. Он все еще не верит, что Луи с ним, здесь, рядом.  _Ему страшно_.

***

Они молча одеваются,- Луи нежно переплетает их пальцы, и они выходят квартиры. Они молчат всю прогулку, и Гарри начинает немного нервничать.  
  
\- Теперь, когда ты затащил меня в кровать и использовал меня, чтобы снять свое сексуальное напряжение, я больше тебе не нужен, - нервно говорит Гарри. Луи начинает громко смеется, хватаясь руками за живот.  
  
-Да, определенно. Секс был настолько плох, что я решил после этого расстаться с тобой.  
  
-Я так и знал.  
  
-Тсс, мы почти на месте.  
  
В конечном итоге они приходят к Рокфеллер-Центру. Луи открывает дверь и счастливо машет двум охранникам, направляясь прямиком к лифту.  
  
-Это законно?- шепчет Гарри.  
  
-Мой папа работает здесь, - отвечает с улыбкой Луи.  
  
\- На самом деле, он генеральный директор. Я хотел показать тебе кое-что... важно для меня.  
  
Гарри улыбается, целуя его в щеку.  
  
-Ладно.  
  
Луис нажимает кнопку вызова лифта, счастливо прижимаясь спиной к Гарри. Гарри в свою очередь кладет руки на талию Луи, нежно целуя его затылок. Им комфортно вместе, и Гарри на секунду задумывается,  _возможно Луи его судьба, его половинка_.  
  
Луи берет его за руку снова, когда они выходят из лифта в холодную ночь, Гарри с интересом смотрит вокруг. Это сад, он красочный и яркий даже в темноте ночи. Здесь немного холоднее, но Луи крепко обнимает его, делясь теплом своего тела.  
  
-Вот, - тихо говорит Луи.  
  
\- Это мой маленький секрет, мое убежище. Я имею в виду, не на все время, потому что люди приходят сюда, но сад всегда пуст ночью. Иногда я танцую здесь. Здесь я могу подумать о своих проблемах, переживаниях, страхах. Иногда этот сад напоминает мне тебя. Именно здесь я решил порвать с Лиамом, и именно здесь я думал о тебе. Когда я был маленьким, я всегда любил приходить сюда. Я люблю быть на такой высоте, вдали от окружающего мира. Это просто...побег от реальности, когда я здесь, такое чувство, будто я единственный человек в мире. Я никогда и никому не говорил об этом месте, Лиам, Зейн, Найл никогда не были здесь. Только ты. Я думаю, что ты заслужил, чтобы увидеть это,  _ты особенный_  
  
-Лу, - шепчет Гарри ему на ухо.  
  
-Ты не должен мне ничего доказывать. Это место настолько прекрасно, как и ты. Спасибо тебе за то, что поделился своим секретом, похоже, это отличное место для того чтобы подумать.  
  
-Ты особенный,- шепчет Луи.  
  
\- Когда я здесь, я понимаю, что я сделал лучший выбор в моей жизни.  
  
Гарри знает, что это будет то самое место, где он попросит Луи выйти за него замуж. Может быть, не сегодня, и не завтра, будет ли это через месяц или через десять лет, ему все равно, он подождет.  
  
Ночью Гарри счастливо засыпает в теплых объятиях Луи.  
  
 _Я люблю тебя Гарри._

***

В следующий раз, когда Гарри сидит в танцевальной студии, он вдруг вспоминает, что сегодня ровно два месяца с тех пор, как они с Луи вместе. В институте каникулы, и Гарри живет у Луи с начала лета. Это удобно, в смысле, постоянные поездки домой и обратно выматывают, и вообще, что может быть лучше, когда любимый человек всегда рядом. Гарри никогда не отпустит Луи.  _Никогда_.  
  
\- Отличная работа, девочки! Увидимся на следующей неделе, - говорит с улыбкой Луи, распуская класс.  
  
\- Почему Гарри здесь? - спрашивает Стейси, указывая маленьким пальчиком на Гарри, сидящего на полу с книгой. - Ты ведь сказал, что он не твой парень?  
  
\- Ладно, ты меня поймала, - смущенно отвечает Луи. - Теперь он мой парень. Тогда я был глупым и не понимал, как сильно я любил его.  
  
Луи влюбленными глазами смотрит на Гарри, для них мир как будто на миг останавливается. Гарри счастливо улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
\- Вы двое такие милые! - пищат в ответ девочки. - Вы собираетесь пожениться и завести детей?  
  
Гарри на мгновение впадает в панику. Они с Луи не обсуждали ничего подобного. Прошло всего два месяца, и Гарри не хочет, чтобы такого рода разговоры напугали Луи, но он быстро успокаивается, замечая знакомую шальную улыбку.  
  
\- Да, может быть. Не прямо сейчас, сначала мы должны окончить институт, как все остальные, затем, после этого, да, возможно.  
  
Девчонки радостно визжат, и Гарри счастливо вздыхает. Луи хочет быть с Гарри так же, как и Гарри хочет быть с Луи. Все вроде хорошо, но ему все равно как-то не по себе, чего-то не хватает.  
  
\- Гарри умеет танцевать? А как же свадебный танец? - говорит Синтия. Луи неожиданно взрывается в приступе истерического смеха.  
  
\- Он немного умеет танцевать. Не так хорошо как я, но я думаю, у него все получится, - уверено отвечает Луи, кидая ехидный взгляд в сторону Гарри.  
  
Если быть честным, Гарри вообще не умеет танцевать. Его координация движений оставляет желать лучшего.   
  
\- Ты должен научить его, чтобы он был действительно хорош на вашей свадьбе!  
  
\- Малышка, Гарри еще не делал мне предложения, - с улыбкой отвечает Луи. - Может быть, он даже не хочет на мне жениться.  
  
\- Я хочу, - быстро отвечает Гарри, он медленно встает и подходит к Луи и маленьким девочкам. - Луи, я хочу жениться на тебе, то есть, не сегодня и не завтра, но я должен спросить тебя об этом прямо сейчас. Мне нужен твой ответ, ведь твой ответ - залог нашего будущего счастья.  
  
Луи счастливо улыбается, маленькие забавные морщинки образуются в уголках его замечательных, неповторимых голубых глаз.   
  
\- Да, хорошо, я согласен.  
  
Гарри счастливо притягивает его к себе и крепко целует его перед всем его классом. Луи хихикает в ответ, обнимая Гарри за шею. Их лбы соприкасаются, и Гарри легонько целует его в уголок рта.  
  
\- Однажды, я обещаю.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри - человек слова. Год спустя после того, как они заканчивают колледж, Гарри понимает, что пора. Теперь они точно готовы. Луи только что подписал контракт с Бродвеем, Гарри основывает свою юридическую контору, кажется, что все так хорошо складывается для них обоих, сейчас он не должен упустить свой шанс.  
  
Он планировал это на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и вот сегодня та самая ночь. Это, конечно же, та крыша, куда Луи привел Гарри в первый раз. Гарри немного жарко в пиджаке, сегодня как- никак середина июня, или, может быть, он просто сильно нервничает. Может быть, это так,  _но черт, ему так страшно_.  
  
Он еще раз проверяет телефон и видит смс от Луи, подтверждающего, что он в пути и что он будет здесь в ближайшее время. Гарри вытирает вспотевшие ладони об штаны. Кольцо в кармане, он готов,  _черт, он не должен так нервничать_.   
  
\- Гарри? - зовет его Луи, его голос теплый и шелковистый. Гарри поворачивается к нему лицом, широко улыбаясь. Луи выглядит замечательно, песочный пиджак, белая футболка и светло-коричневые туфли Оксфорд, блять,  _ему даже не верится, что это его парень_.  
  
\- Привет, - нервно говорит Гарри. - Ты выглядишь потрясающе.  
  
\- Я могу сказать то же самое и насчет тебя, мистер Стайлс, - с улыбкой отвечает Луи.  
  
Боже, Луи, может стать мистером Стайлсом в ближайшее время. Ну, может быть, нет, может быть, он будет Томлинсон-Стайл, или, может быть, Гарри изменит свою фамилию на Томлинсон.  _Черт._  
  
\- Спасибо, что пришел, - тихо шепчет Гарри.  
  
\- Конечно. Что мы тут делаем? Все выглядит великолепно. Я люблю цветы.  
  
\- Да, я это знаю, - смеется Гарри. - Я старался. Специально забронировал на сегодня сад, но я...в первую очередь, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить. После этого мы поедим, я клянусь.  
  
\- Ладно... - медленно отвечает Луи. - Ты меня немного пугаешь, малыш.  
  
\- Ээм, ладно, так, я просто хочу кое-что сказать тебе.  
  
\- Я слушаю. Ты выглядишь немного бледным. Все в порядке? - с беспокойством спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Да, все хорошо малыш, - отвечает Гарри. Он еще раз проводит рукой по карману, где лежит кольцо, закатывая рукава пиджака и медленно опускается перед Луи на одно колено.   
  
\- Луи, я дал себе обещание после того, как в первый раз ты привел меня сюда. Я сказал себе, что это будет именно то место, где я попрошу тебя выйти за меня. После той ночи с тобой, я понял, что больше не могу рисковать, что не могу позволить тебе уйти. Ты все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал. Ты моя первая и единственная любовь. Если кто-то попросит меня описать мой идеал, я, не раздумываясь, опишу тебя. Ведь ты - мой воздух, моя жизнь. Я обещаю любить тебя вечно, уважать тебя, быть с тобой честным и верным тебе. Так, я, ээм, пожалуйста...ты выйдешь за меня замуж?  
  
Гарри медленно достает маленькую черную коробочку из кармана, открывает ее, показывая серебряное кольцо, украшенное изумрудами. Он с надеждой смотрит на Луи, тот все еще в шоке, его глаза блестят от слез.  
  
\- Гарри, да, конечно, я выйду за тебя замуж! - счастливо кричит Луи, Гарри неожиданно вздрагивает, коробочка вылетает из его руки, и кольцо стремительно падает вниз с 70-этажного здания. Луи смотрит на Гарри, и они оба тут же начинают истерично смеяться.  
  
\- Упс, - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, что у тебя есть страховка. Свадьбы не будет, если у меня не будет этого кольца, Стайлс, - говорит Луи, тыкая пальцем в грудь Гарри.  
  
\- Я принесу тебе все, что ты захочешь, малыш.  
  
\- Ну ты и придурок Стайлс, но я все равно тебя люблю.

***

\- Блин, - говорит Луи, смотря в окно. - Думаю, нам придется опять торчать дома. Снег - это ужасно.  
  
\- Тогда наш отпуск продлится чуть дольше, - отвечает с улыбкой Гарри. - Это ведь хорошо, то есть, я имею в виду, что снег - это круто.  
  
Луи улыбается и садится к нему на колени, целуя его в щеку.   
  
\- Я сделаю нам чай.  
  
\- Хорошо, я пока посмотрю, оставил ли Ник нам какие-нибудь фильмы.  
  
\- Ладно, - отвечает Луи, целуя его снова. - Я буду на кухне.  
  
Луи встает и уходит, оставляя его в одиночестве. Гарри тут же с интересом начинает рассматривать коробки и ящики. Его друг Ник предложил ему и Луи провести выходные в его домике за городом. Тут есть камин,  _черт, это так романтично_ , и Гарри хочет жить здесь вечность со своим мальчиком.  
  
В ящиках гостиной пусто, поэтому он идет в спальню. Заходя, он замечает большой деревянный ящик, который стоит под одним из окон, черт, здесь так душно, Гарри подходит и открывает окно настежь.  
  
\- Ник, ну ты шлюха, - тихо смеется про себя Гарри. Ящик забит секс игрушками, бандажным оборудованием, коробочками со смазкой, и каким-то женским бельем.  _Ночка будет жаркой_.  
  
\- Милый, чай готов! - звонко зовет его Луи. Гарри ничего не отвечает, слишком занятый осмотром различных игрушек. Это как попасть в секс-шоп. Он сразу же находит абсолютно идеальный наряд для Луи.  _Ох_ …  
  
\- Малыш? - зовет его снова Луи, заходя в спальню: - Ты что, не слышишь меня?  
  
Гарри смотрит на него через плечо и улыбается.  
  
\- Это интереснее, чем чай.  
  
\- Что это? - спрашивает с интересом Луи. Он подходит к ящику и заглядывает внутрь, Гарри слышит его тихий вздох.  _Ох_.  
  
\- Думаю, я нашел что-то, чем мы займёмся сегодня вечером.  
  
\- Оу, - Луи соглашается, его голос мягкий , как мед. Ладно.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты надел кое-что, - говорит Гарри, протягивая Луи коробку с бельем: - Ты наденешь это для меня?  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, - шепчет Луи, пропуская материал сквозь пальцы.  
  
\- Позволь мне...позволь мне пойти переодеться.  
  
Луи уходит в туалет, закрывая за собой дверь. Гарри смотрит в окно снова, стараясь держать себя в руках, но это так сложно. В ящике он находит камеру Polaroid, и,  _черт, он так отчаянно хочет сфотографировать Луи._  
  
Гарри даже не может себе представить, зачем Ник взял камеру в отпуск. В то время, как Луи в ванной, Гарри нервно начинает вышагивать по комнате,  _черт, он так хочет увидеть Луи._  
  
Гарри замечает толстый, длинный фаллоимитатор с присоской на конце и достает его, зло ухмыляясь. Еще есть пара меховых наручников и плетка. Куча разных масел, Гарри достает ванильное, ведь это, как- никак любимый запах Луи. Его малыш удивительно разборчив в лубрикате, он всегда говорит, какие ему нравятся, а какие нет. Также Гарри недавно узнал, что у Луи аллергия на ароматизированные смазки.  _Это будет длинная ночь_.  
  
\- Гарри, - тихо шепчет Луи, появляясь в дверях. Он одет в черные до бедра чулки с маленькими красными бантиками по бокам, подвязка которых крепится к темно-красным кружевным трусикам. Его член выглядит так непристойно в них, черт, он уже возбужден. Луи всегда бреет ноги для танцев, они выглядят так гладко, так горячо. Луи так же накрасил голубые глаза черной тушью для ресниц, делая ресницы длиннее, чем обычно. В довершение образа, он убрал волосы назад шелковым красным платком.  
  
\- Луи, - шепчет хриплым голосом Гарри.  
  
\- Не слишком ли много? - тихо спрашивает он, с румянцем на щеках. Он никогда никого не стеснялся, и, казалось, он был уверен в себе всего минуту назад, но взгляд Гарри…   
  
\- Боже, нет. Ты так красив. Я с нетерпением ждал тебя, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Милый, у меня уже все готово для тебя.  
  
Луи подходит ближе, смотря на Гарри сквозь свои густые ресницы.  
  
\- Я красивая девушка? - шепчет он.  
  
\- Ты - самая красивая из всех девушек, которых я когда-либо видел в моей жизни, - отвечает задумчиво Гарри. Если он хочет играть, то Гарри только "за". - У меня столько всего запланировано для моей девочки.  
  
Глаза Луи темнеют, ему определенно нравится эта игра. Ладно, тогда. Феминизация. Он может начать с этого.  
  
\- Это мне? - спрашивает он нежно, указывая на вибратор, лежавший возле зеркала.  
  
\- Все для тебя, куколка. Надо, во-первых, убедится, что ты можешь взять его. Он намного больше, чем предыдущие наши игрушки, - медленно отвечает Гарри. - Эм, я могу сфотографировать тебя? Ты не мог бы попозировать для меня немного?  
  
\- Ладно, - кивает Луи.   
  
Гарри берет фотоаппарат и в первую очередь проверяет, достаточно ли фото бумаги в фотоаппарате.  
  
\- Хочу запомнить твое красивое лицо, прежде чем макияж смоется.  
  
Луи улыбается. Гарри фотографирует его с нескольких ракурсов, запечатлевая его во всей красе. Он выглядит так сексуально с макияжем,  _это почти убивает его._  
  
\- Ты так красив, - шепчет Гарри. - Повернись, покажи мне свои красивые ножки.  
  
Луи усмехается, поворачиваясь и наклоняясь немного вниз, показывая Гарри более удачный ракурс. Его тело настолько сексуально, бедра больше, чем талия, и это придает его телу форму песочных часов. Гарри - самый удачливый человек во всем мире.  
  
\- Твоя киска уже мокрая для меня? - спрашивает Гарри, продолжая фотографировать Луи.  
  
\- Очень, - мурлычет он.  
  
\- Я не могу больше ждать, я хочу увидеть это, - шепчет Гарри. - Сядь на кровать, позвольте мне сфотографировать тебя там.  
  
Луи медленно садится, скрещивая ноги. Гарри держится из последних сил. Он фотографирует последний раз, кладя фотоаппарат на кровать.  
  
\- Хорошо, позволь мне дотронуться до твоей влажной киски? Ты ведь хочешь этого?  
  
\- Да, да, - хнычет Луи.   
  
Он послушно кладет руки на колени, и Гарри не сдерживается, в ту же секунду поднимает и усаживает его на свои колени. Он медленно снимает с Луи трусики, предоставляя себе больше действий. Гарри скользит пальчиком по головке, сжимая двумя пальцами член Луи у основания. Они трахались прошлой ночью, поэтому он не должен сегодня быть слишком жестким.  
  
\- Мм, ты такая хорошая, у тебя такая тугая дырочка, детка, - мурлычет Гарри, целуя маленькие ямочки на спине. - Ведь ты не можешь дождаться, чтобы я трахнул тебя, не так ли? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя хорошенько растянул, да? Будешь хорошей девочкой для меня?  
  
\- Угу, - кивает Луи, упираясь руками об плюшевый ковер. Гарри делает в уме пометку, что не надо держать его на коленях слишком долго, потому что он не хочет, чтобы его мальчик поранился.  
  
Гарри аккуратно проталкивает палец внутрь, вставляя в красную дырочку пробку. Луи шипит, отверстие жадно сжимается вокруг него.  
  
\- Ты же хочешь трахаться, не так ли, девочка? Это то, что ты действительно так хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя хорошенько трахнул игрушкой? - нежно спрашивает Гарри, нажимая пальцем на пробку. Луи только скулит в ответ. Гарри скользит рукой вверх по позвоночнику Луи и дергает его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад.  _Словно куклу_.  
  
\- Да, снова, - хнычет Луи. - Да.  
  
\- Думаю, трех пальцев будет достаточно для тебя, чтобы мой член спокойно вошел в тебя. Я так хочу растянуть твою киску, - говорит Гарри, резко вставляя пальцы, задевая его простату. Луи вздыхает и кивает в ответ.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - говорит он. -  _Ох, как хорошо_  
  
Гарри тут же вытягивает пальцы, поднося их ко рту Луи.  
  
\- Соси, - указывает он, наблюдая, как рот Луи вбирают в себя длинные три пальца. -  _Хорошая девочка_.  
  
Когда он вытаскивает пальцы, Луи дергает его за запястье и вбирает в рот серебряное обручальное кольцо. Оно слишком большое, но он любит, когда Луи так делает.   
  
\- Ты очень красивый, - говорит Гарри, целуя мягко его в шею. Он помогает Луи встать, подводя его к зеркалу. - Ты уверен, что выдержишь это?  
  
\- Да, - Луи закатывает глаза, улыбаясь. - Я большая девочка, смогу.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется, хлопая его по заднице.   
  
\- Ладно. Позволь мне увидеть тебя.

***

Луи начинает через трусики поглаживать член, тем самым распаляя Гарри еще больше. Он пристально смотрит на него из-под своих опущенных ресниц, намекая на то, что ему пора раздеться. Гарри наспех снимает свою рубашку и позволяет штанам упасть вниз, тем самым выпуская член наружу.  
  
Луи подходит к нему, опускается на колени и, глядя на себя в зеркало, медленно прижимается своими алыми губками в головке, затем член медленно исчезать внутри него. Гарри громко стонет, кусая губу.  
  
\- Давай проверим, насколько большой у меня рот? - мягко говорит Луи. -  _Ммм, блять_.  
  
Гарри быстро хватается за камеру, фотографируя Лу.   
  
-  _Соси, детка_.  
  
Луи для баланса держит Гарри за бедра, проводя язычком по головке, глядя на него с озорным блеском в глазах.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул своим членом мою киску. Я так люблю, когда ты внутри меня.  
  
Луи быстро нагибается и берет член Гарри в рот. Гарри смотрит на то, как его член исчезает во рту Луи. Гарри в панике, он не знает, что делать в данный момент с вибратором. Он огромен, и у них дома нет игрушек такого размера, как этот, но Луи отчаянно сжимает его, издавая стоны вокруг члена Гарри.  
  
\- Черт, ты настолько глубоко берешь его, детка. Ты ведь хочешь чтобы он был внутри тебя? - спрашивает Гарри, хватая его за волосы. - Позволь мне увидеть, как далеко ты можешь взять внутрь этот хороший жирный член.  
  
Луи стонет снова, выгибая спину, беря еще глубже, делая паузу на мгновение. Гарри подносит вибратор к дырочке, засовывая только головку,  _ох черт, он хочет двинуть его дальше._  
  
\- Давай вытянем пробку, - говорит Гарри. - Посмотрим, насколько уже растянулась твоя задница.  
  
Луи стонет вокруг его члена, приподнимая задницу вверх.  
  
\- Не вертись, детка. Хочу увидеть, как он полностью войдет в тебя. Ты ведь чувствуешь его?  
  
Луи кивает, начиная активнее сосать член Гарри, заставляя бедра двигаться с ним в такт. Гарри приподнимает бедра вверх, затем вниз, вверх, задавая свой собственный ритм.  
  
\- Хочешь кончить? Думаешь, я помогу тебе? Ты заблуждаешься, милый, - говорит Гарри, резко вытаскивая вибратор, заменяя его большим пальцем. - Может быть позже, посмотрим.  
  
Луи издает шум неодобрения, начиная тереться носом об мошонку Гарри. Гарри зло усмехается, резко поддавая бедрами вперед.  
  
\- Мм, я уверен, что ты не сможешь кричать после этого. Горло будет нещадно болеть.  
  
Мягкий хлюпающий звук стоит в комнате, Гарри отчаянно продолжает трахать дырочку Луи пальцами, избегая простату. Он уверен, Луи тверд как камень, но он не будет прикасаться к нему, по крайней мере, пока. Возможно, это произойдет позже.  
  
\- Блять, детка, я собираюсь кончить тебе в горло, хорошо? Будь хорошей девочкой, проглоти все.  
  
Луи издает стон, его бедра приподнимаются медленно, а затем опускаются вниз, пытаясь найти угол трения. Луи так хорош сейчас. Гарри всегда знает, куда двинуть бедрами, чтобы тот кончил. Издержки практики.  
  
\- Мм, - стонет Гарри, отчаянно начиная толкаться бедрами в рот Луи. - Черт, малыш. Я так чертовски близко.  
  
Голова Луи начинает качаться в такт с его бедрами. Его светло-голубые глаза нерешительно смотрят на него, почти невинно, и Гарри издает сдавленный стон, он в последний раз толкает бедра настолько сильно, что в глазах появляются звездочки. Он смутно слышит крик Луи, черт, это блаженство.  
  
\- О боже, да, детка. Ебать, пойдем на кровать, ладно? Позволь мне позаботиться о том, чтобы твоя киска тоже получила удовольствие, - говорит Гарри, он даже не уверен, что его слова имеют смысл. Луи медленно тянет его бедра, выпуская член изо рта с характерным звуком.   
  
Гарри ведет его к кровати, по пути хватая наручники, болтая ими в воздухе. Луи смотрит на него с недоверием, но его тело выглядит таким податливым. Он выглядит таким покорным.  
  
\- Ноги вверх, милая, - мягко настаивает Гарри. Луи приподнимает их без проблем, и Гарри берет его за щиколотки, целуя каждую. Он застегивает наручником правую лодыжку, и затем повторяет это с левой ногой. Его ноги вытянуты, как большая буква V, его член блестящий и неприлично натянутый под мокрым кружевом. -  _Так приятно смотреть на тебя._  
  
Гарри приподнимает его руки над головой, начиная вылизывать его рот.  
  
\- Мы используем этот красивый платок как повязку, ладно?  
  
\- Ладно, - голос Луи хриплый и убийственно сексуален. Гарри кладет шарф на глаза, завязывая его вокруг головы.  
  
\- Слишком туго?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ты что-нибудь видишь?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Гарри поднимает тонкий розовый вибратор, проверяя его и улыбаясь. Он отодвигает трусики Луи в сторону, прижимая пластик к бедру. Луи тихо скулит, кусая губы. Гарри ставит вибратор на минимальный режим, и Луи пробивает дрожь.  
  
Гарри проводит пальчиком по головке, прижимая маленькую игрушку к дырочке Луи достаточно, чтобы та поместилась внутри него. Луи шумно сглатывает.  
  
\- Тебе хорошо, куколка? - шепчет Гарри.  
  
\- Да, - мягко отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - шепчет Гарри, переключая вибратор на более высокий параметр. Гарри немного стонет, его член снова дергается, смотря на то, как тело Луи плотно поглощает его. Он даже не может себе представить, что сейчас чувствует Луи. Естественная смазка начинает капать, создавая еще больше трения с материалом.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я потер твой клитор?  
  
\- Да, да, пожалуйста, - быстро отвечает Луи. Гарри кладет ладонь на Луи, не потрудившись забраться в его трусики, Луи отчаянно всхлипывает.  
  
\- Какой хороший член, детка, - хвалит его Гарри. - Можешь ли ты сделать это снова для меня?  
  
\- Да, - стонет Луи, - его бедра дрожали в воздухе. Член Гарри предательски дергается, он медленно начинает вводить игрушку в такую манящую, просящую секса дырочку. _Оооох._  
  
\- Красиво, не правда ли? Ебать, я чувствую себя так хорошо, и мой член тоже. Киска настолько мокрая и тесная для меня. Ты такая хорошая девочка.  
  
Луи стонет, естественная смазка члена начинает просачиваться через кружева, капая на живот. Гарри ухмыляется, толкая вибратор немного под другим углом, тело Луи начинает дёргаться.  _Мм, блять_.  
  
\- Давай посмотрим, что можно выжать из него, детка, - говорит Гарри, переключая его на максимум. Луи снова дергается. Это хорошо, определенно хорошо, член Гарри дергается тоже, вибратор начинает работать быстрые, издавая сильные импульсы.   
  
\- Боже, детка, ты определенно собираешься заставить меня кончить еще раз.  
  
Луи кусает щеку изнутри, отчаянно приподнимая попку вверх. Тело Луи горит в огне, ох черт, он хочет большего, он хочет Гарри. Его дырочка выглядит такой разработанной, готовой принять больше. Гарри знает, что он на пределе, его яйца отяжелели и внизу живота начинает затягиваться уже знакомая ему спираль.  
  
\- Луи, детка, блять. Я хочу быть внутри тебя. Могу ли я?  
  
\- Да, да, - кивает Луи, начиная хаотично метаться на кровати. -  _Бляяяяяять_.  
  
Он в последний раз проводит вибратором по простате, затем резко вынимает. Лу громко стонет, натягивая цепи на ногах. Он быстро выключает вибратор, бросая его в сторону зеркала и тянет Луи на себя. Из отверстия Луи капает белая смазка, пачкая немного простынь.  
  
\- Кто у нас тут был сегодня послушной девочкой?  
  
\- Да, да, я был хорошей девочкой, - кивает головой Луи. Он начинает от нетерпения скулить, пот градом стекает по его груди.  
  
Гарри нагибается, скользя языком вокруг отверстия Луи, очищая его. Луи начинает отчаянно кричать, выгибаясь и грохоча цепями. Гарри прекрасно знает, что Луи любит быть вылизанным. Он может кончить только от языка Гарри. И звуки, которые издает Луи, когда его вылизывают, подводят Гарри к финалу.  
  
\- Мм, - стонет Луи. - Войди в меня, Гарри.  _Ебать, я так близко_.  
  
\- Такая послушная и мокрая для меня, - стонет Гарри, облизывая языком его отверстие. Ты такая хорошая девочка.  
  
\- Ах, скулит Луи, отчаянно закусывая губу и откидывая голову назад. Его ноги напряжены от надвигающегося оргазма, делая мышцы живота слабые.   
  
\- Можешь...можешь дотронуться до меня? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри не может поверить, что Луи начинает умолять его.   
  
\- Да, детка, я хочу чтобы ты кончил только от моего языка, я знаю, ты можешь, - говорит он, начиная активно посасывать языком его отверстие. - Сделай это ради меня.  
  
Луи отчаянно кричит, сжимая пальчики на ногах. Приятная волна оргазма нахлынула на него столь неожиданно, что ему на момент показалось, что он сошел с ума от удовольствия. Он издает еще один задушенный крик, пачкая спермой трусики и живот. Он дрожит настолько сильно его ноги, начинающие болеть, и Гарри знает, что тот больше не может остаться в таком положение.  
  
Гарри слизывает сперму с живота, кусая мягко пупок.  
  
\- Позвольте мне помочь тебе выбраться из них.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри щелкает наручниками, затем то же самое проделывает с ногами. Он развязывает повязку и целует его в потный лоб.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
  
\- Устал, немного болит зад, но так в принципе все хорошо, - лениво отвечает Луи Гарри, он всегда так говорит после хорошего оргазма.  
  
\- Ты посмотри, какие прикольные снимки я сделал, - говорит Гарри, хватая камеру и быстро делая снимок своего мальчика на спине, его макияж смазан, волосы растрепаны в разные стороны. Он показывает Polaroid Луи, который в ответ просто мягко улыбается, целуя Гарри в висок.  
  
\- Я хочу в душ, но я не могу пошевелить ни одной косточкой. Отнесешь меня?  
  
\- Я никогда не скажу "нет" обнимашкам.

***

\- Я думаю, мы могли бы использовать мимозы для церемонии. В смысле, маленькие букетики, которые будут разносить гостям официанты. Маленькие презенты, пока они будут ждать нас. Как тебе такая идея? - спрашивает взволнованно Луи.  
  
\- Да, это было бы прикольно, - с улыбкой отвечает Гарри.   
  
Луи улыбается и возвращается к книге, записывая в ней маленькую заметку. Он действительно хорош в планировании свадьбы, и Гарри полностью ему доверяет. Луи решил взять на себя все свадебные хлопоты, а не нанимать кого-то. Черт, похоже, это будет абсолютно прекрасный день, и Гарри не может уже дождаться, когда он и Луи станут мужьями официально.  _Это будет невероятно_.  
  
\- Мы не обсуждали с тобой то, где мы будем жить, - рассеянно говорит Гарри, кладя руки на плечи Луи.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Луи. - Мы живем здесь.  
  
\- Нет, я имею в виду, когда мы поженимся.  
  
\- Мы будем жить здесь, - еще раз, медленно говорит Луи.  
  
\- Да, но...я полагал, что мы найдем другой вариант.  
  
\- Почему? Это наш дом, не так ли?  
  
\- Нет, да, конечно, но я имею в виду... город - это не место, где стоит растить детей, - равнодушно пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
\- Что? Я вырос здесь, и, как видишь, все нормально. Что не так с этим городом? Это мой дом.  
  
\- Я просто.. не знаю. Я всегда думал, что мы будем жить где-нибудь … не знаю, в пригороде?  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду там, откуда ты? Почему это должно быть то место, где ты вырос?  
  
\- Нет! - вздыхает Гарри. - Я просто думаю, что лучше переехать после того, как у нас появятся дети.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего менять в своей жизни из-за твоей прихоти.  
  
\- Это не моя прихоть, Луи. Давай не будем ссориться, ладно?  
  
\- Ты заставляешь меня изменить все! - кричит Луи.  
  
\- О боже, нет, - стонет Гарри. - Я подумал, что мы могли бы, по крайней мере, поговорить об этом. Это не мой родной город, просто... не город, ладно?  
  
\- Когда ты планировал сказать мне об этом? - рассержено спрашивает Луи, скрещивая руки.  
  
\- В чем твоя проблема? Почему ты так рычишь на меня? Я хотел поговорить спокойно, а не делать из этого разговора ссору.  
  
\- Мне нравится здесь, Гарри. Почему я должен уезжать?  
  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь почему, Луи. Если мы собираемся остаться здесь, это означает, что мне придется продать квартиру. Это справедливо? Разве не мы хотели начать нашу жизнь с чистого листа?  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Луи, надувшись. - Я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
  
\- Как насчет того, что я позвоню риэлтору, и мы посмотрим вместе несколько домов и решим, в каком из них мы могли бы быть счастливы? Мы можем даже остаться в Нью-Йорке, только чуть подальше от центра. Я уверен, будет весело.  
  
\- У меня и так много работы, но я согласен, давай посмотрим, - вздыхает Луи.  
  
\- Давай не будем спешить. У нас достаточно еще времени, love.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, давай... выберем дом нашей мечты, - наконец отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Да? Ты уже представляешь себе его?  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, поменьше энтузиазма, - улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Я обожаю тебя, - усмехается Гарри, быстро целуя Луи в щеку.  
  


***

  
  
\- Мне нравится этот дом, - тихо говорит Луи Гарри. - Наш дом.  
  
\- Да? Мы даже еще не зашли внутрь, - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- Это он. Я чувствую.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, потому что это сто сорок восьмой дом, который мы смотрим.  
  
\- Тихо, - шипит на него Луи. - Ты сам сказал мне, что не надо спешить.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - вздыхает Гарри.  
  
\- Давай пойдем, посмотрим, - говорит Луи, сжимая Гарри за руку и искренне улыбаясь агенту по недвижимости, которая, вероятно, ненавидит их. Каждый дом, который она им показала, Луи не нравился. До этого момента.  
  
\- Я думаю, что этот дом будет соответствовать вашему вкусу. Четыре спальни, три ванные комнаты, большой сад и прекрасная школьная система. Небольшой двор и бассейн. Кухня оснащена новой техникой и гранитной столешницей. Это большой дом, и здесь спокойно можно растить детей, - устало объясняет она Луи. Каждый раз, когда они видят дом, Луи использует некое оправдание, что именно этот дом не подходит для их будущих детей, вызывая у очередного агента по недвижимости нервный тик. Теперь Гарри чувствует, что это их дом; они определенно должны купить его. Высокие потолки, резные перила, черт, он нравится ему все больше и больше, возможно, и они даже не будут ничего менять в нем.  
  
\- Звучит фантастически, - отвечает с улыбкой Луи, разглядывая цветы, посаженные перед домом. - Тут так красиво, да, Гарри? - говорит Луи, его глаза ярко блестят от возбуждения, что, несомненно, радует Гарри.  
  
\- Да, мне этот дом нравится. Мне понравится все, что угодно, малыш. Я буду счастлив, если ты счастлив, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
\- Ты такой придурок, - с улыбкой отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ну спасибо, - смеется в ответ Гарри. Они следуют за агентом по недвижимости в дом, и Гарри открыто начинает пялиться на зад своего будущего супруга больше, чем на внутреннее убранство дома.  
  
\- Вот оно, Хаз, это именно тот дом, который я хотел, - счастливо говорит Луи. Агент по недвижимости смотрит на них с облегчением, и Гарри чувствует то же самое.  
  
\- Ты уверен? Не передумаешь? - дразнит его Гарри. - Мы даже еще не видели весь дом.  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, что я чувствую, - отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. Давай посмотрим на остальное.  
  
Агент проводим им экскурсию по дому, рассказывая историю дома. Они заходят в пустую комнату с большим количеством пространства, очевидно предназначенной для спальни или офиса, у Луи в ту же секунду загораются глаза.   
  
\- Гарри, - тихо говорит Луи. - Я могу сделать из этой комнаты танцевальную студию. Пожалуйста?  
  
\- Было бы здорово, - тепло улыбается Гарри. - Мы поставим зеркала и балетный станок; делай, что хочешь с ней, love.  
  
\- Боже, ты лучший! - радостно кричит Луи. - Это наш дом, это он. Мы должны получить этот дом!  
  
Луи счастливо обнимает Гарри за шею, пряча улыбку в плече. Гарри приподнимает его, искренне улыбаясь агенту по недвижимости, бормоча "спасибо".

***

Гарри понимает, что сегодня будет тяжелый день с той самой минуты, как слышит, как проснулся Луи, то, как он разбрасывает одежду по своей спальне, и бубнит себе под нос. Да, сегодня определенно будет тяжелый день.   
  
Он не знает, насколько плох день до тех пор, пока не получает телефонный звонок от Луи.  
  
\- Луи? Я в институте, детка, в чем дело? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, стоя в коридоре.  
  
\- Ты должен приехать в больницу, - спокойно говорит Луи. Он не плачет. Он кажется довольно спокойным, но что-то не так, слишком уж спокоен его голос.  
  
\- Что случилось? Все в порядке? - начинает паниковать Гарри.   
  
\- Приезжай побыстрее, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Да, да, конечно. Я уже выезжаю, - вздыхает Гарри. - Я люблю тебя.  
  


***

  
  
Оказывается, сегодня худший день из всех худших дней в мире.  
  
\- Я приехал, как только смог, черт, были ужасные пробки, - говорит Гарри, врываясь в больничную палату Луи. Гарри не уверен, Луи злится на него или на себя. Он садится рядом, хватая его за руку, нежно целуя костяшки пальцев. - Не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?  
  
\- Я сегодня на танцах частично порвал себе мениск, - раздраженно говорит Луи. - Доктор сказал, что нет никакого способа исправить это, что я больше не могу продолжать свою танцевальную карьеру с этой травмой.  
  
\- Ох, Луи, - вздыхает Гарри. - Боже, малыш, мне так жаль. Как это случилось?  
  
\- Я пытался сделать прыжок и неудачно упал. Адская боль в колене и... Джессика позвонила по телефону 911. Они сделали МРТ и сказали мне. Я не хотел вначале звонить тебе, потому что знал, что у тебя сегодня контрольная, черт, я не хотел пугать тебя. Они должны сделать мне операцию, и я какое-то время буду на костылях. Итак, моя карьера подошла к концу.  
  
\- Ты такой храбрый, Лу, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Я знаю, каково это.   
  
\- Нет, не знаешь! - фыркает Луи. - Я так упорно работал и теперь, когда все было почти готово... наступил конец, финиш.  
  
\- Любимый, - шепчет Гарри, вставая и притягивая Луи в свои крепкие объятия. Луи очень редко плачет, обычно он такой храбрый и сильный, но не сейчас. - Мы вместе пройдем через это. Твое здоровье сейчас главнее.  
  
\- Я буду постоянно торчать дома, ничего не делая, - стонет Луи. - И я буду чертовски беспомощным, зачем тебе такая обуза?  
  
\- Не мели чепухи. Я буду рядом. Мы справимся с этим. Запомни, несмотря ни на что, я горжусь тобой и тем, чего ты достиг, - твердо говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в лоб. - Мы должны отвезти тебя домой. Я поменяю постель и сделаю тебе ужин, ладно? Тебе очень больно?  
  
\- Врач дал мне обезболивающие, - тяжело вздыхает Луи. - Думаю, я просто... устал.  
  
\- Я знаю, малыш. Я знаю, - вздыхает Гарри, перебирая его волосы. - Я быстро пойду, поговорю с врачом насчет операции, ладно?  
  
\- Ладно, - шепчет Луи. - Только не долго.  
  
\- Обещаю, - с улыбкой отвечает Гарри, быстро целуя Луи в уголок рта.  
  
После разговора с врачом, Гарри пересаживает Луи на каталку и вывозит его из больницы. Доктор на всякий случай дал Гарри обезболивающие. Луи будет ходить на костылях и с бандажом в течение нескольких недель до того, когда будет назначена дата операции. После операции он вернется к костылям и, соответственно, они разработают индивидуальную программу физиотерапии. Луи пока не сможет вернуться к танцам, по крайней мере, это не конец его карьеры. Но с Бродвеем точно все кончено.  
  
Гарри не знает, как помочь ему. Луи тихо плачет всю ночь, изредка выпуская небольшой всхлип, но в остальном молчит. Когда Гарри придвигается к нему ночью, играя с волосами и осыпая поцелуями его лицо, Луи не выдерживает и говорит:  
  
\- Я хочу ребенка.  
  
Он говорил так тихо, что Гарри не уверен, сказал ли Луи это на самом деле.  _Гарри перестает дышать_.  
  
\- Повтори еще раз, Лу? Я не расслышал тебя, - мягко говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Я хочу ребенка, - громко отвечает Луи, барабаня пальцами по плечу Гарри.  
  
\- От меня?  
  
\- Эм, ну, мы женаты. Я думал, что "от тебя" подразумевается само собой.  
  
\- Ты...ты хочешь от меня ребенка, - медленно отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Да. Я думаю, что мы должны завести ребенка. Я не могу больше танцевать, у меня будет куча свободного времени, - пожимает плечами Луи, мягко целуя ключицу Гарри. - Ты хочешь ребенка, Гарри?  
  
\- Конечно я хочу ребенка, - быстро отвечает Гарри. - Просто хочу убедиться, что это именно то, чего ты действительно хочешь, а не действие обезболивающего.  
  
\- Нет, это то, чего именно хочу я. В последнее время я частенько думал об этом. Я думаю, сейчас подходящее время.   
  
\- Я бы очень хотел иметь ребенка от тебя, Луи.  
  
Луи улыбается ему со слезами на глазах:  
  
\- Я не могу больше ждать.

***

\- Папы, не хотите увидеть малыша? - спрашивает с улыбкой медсестра. Луи поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, на его лице смесь радости и ужаса. Он хватает его за руку, крепко сжимая ее, смотря на медсестру с усталой улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри поднимается, помогая Луи встать, параллельно поправляя его ортезно-коленный сустав. Он знает, как раздражает его это, ему будет тяжело справляться с новорожденным ребенком, но они готовы принять вызов. Кроме того, Луи осталось носить его несколько недель.  _Они справятся._  
  
Гарри чувствует, как Луи начинает дрожать. Он прижимается губами к его виску, потирая его плечо.   
  
\- Расслабься, Лу, - шепчет в ухо Гарри, сжимая его бицепс. Луи нервно кивает, кусая губы.  
  
Медсестра придерживает дверь, позволяя им зайти в палату их суррогатной матери, Хейли держит на руках крошечного малыша в мягком розовом одеяле, и Гарри на миг чувствует, как сердце остановилось.  _Он не волнуется, он полностью спокоен до тех пор, пока его девочка с ним. Любимая девочка._  
  
Луи застывает в дверях, смотря на Гарри с недоверием и долей восхищения. Это всепоглощающее чувство любви, которое невозможно описать.  _У них будет ребенок._  
  
\- Не хочешь взять ее на ручки? - осторожно спрашивает Хейли, мягко смотря на Луи.  
  
\- Я...да. Да, пожалуйста, - кивает Луи, но он не двигается с места.  
  
\- Лу, - мягко подталкивает его Гарри. - Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри помогает ему сесть на стул, осторожно поправляя бандаж на колене, в то время как Луи, не отрываясь, с волнением смотрит на сверток в одеяле. Гарри аккуратно берет ребенка у Хейли. Она такая маленькая, такая хрупкая, и он боится, что одно неверное движение все разрушить. Он смотрел на нее, гладя светлые волоски на голове. Он думает, что он мог бы смотреть на нее вечно.  
  
\- Она и моя тоже, - нарушает молчание Луи, его голос слегка хриплый и дразнящий. - Дай уже мне мою дочь.  
  
\- Извини, - быстро говорит Гарри. Он передает маленький драгоценный комочек Луи, и Господи, она уже обернула своими маленькими пальчиками его мизинец.  _Они папы._  
  
\- Привет, - тихо говорит Луи, поглаживая пальцем ее щеку. - Добро пожаловать в мир, малышка. Мы будем лучшими папами в мире. Я надеюсь, что ты не против.  
  
\- Она - самая счастливая маленькая девочка в мире, - устало улыбается Хейли. - Вы двое будете удивительными родителями.  
  
\- Она очень красива, - шепчет Луи. - Она – мое счастье, вернее, наше счастье.  
  
\- Маленькое счастье, - поправляет его Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с Луи, поглаживая ладошкой головку новорожденного ребенка. -  _И она наша_.  
  
\- Это безумие, - смеется Луи. - Я держу в руках нашу малышку. Мы папы.  
  
\- Папа Луи, - вздыхает счастливо Гарри, утыкаясь носом в плечо Луи.  
  
\- Как вы хотите ее назвать? - спрашивает Хейли.  
  
\- Миа Грейс Стайлс, - отвечает с широкой улыбкой на губах Луи, держась за крошечную ручку ребенка.  
  
\- Наш маленькая Миа, - шепчет Гарри, целуя Луи в лоб.  
  


***

  
  
\- Хочешь, пойдем навестить папу сегодня? - спрашивает Гарри сына, играющего с крошечным паровозиком. Он так любит своих детей и своего мужа. Итан - это еще один годовалый крошечный комочек счастья Гарри и Луи.   
  
Гарри и Луи обещали Мии, что они отведут ее на захватывающее представление Radio City. Гарри уже знает, что она попытается убедить их купить ей куклу или еще что-то, и они как всегда не устоят перед ней.  
  
Гарри знает, что Луи скучает по городу, по его быстрому темпу жизни, толпе и окружающей среде, но он так же знает, что Луи тайно любит их пригородный дом с большим задним двором и игровым комплексом. Их жизни решительно замедлились за пять лет, но для Гарри ничего не изменилось. Ему нравится просыпаться с надежно установленным порядком. Он любит будить Луи каждый день, делая ему кофе и завтрак, в то время как Луи кормит Итана. Это происходит каждый день, но они честно разделяют работу и обязанности дома и детей. Он любит его, честно. Он любит стабильность всего этого. Он любит свою семью.  
  
Итан улыбается Гарри, слюнявя его подбородок. У него голубые глаза Луи и ямочки Гарри.  
  
\- Да? Мы пойдем, посмотрим на папу и Мию. Затем сходим на новогоднее преставление и елку. Хорошо звучит, не так ли?  
  
Итан смешно булькает, и сердце Гарри счастливо сжимается каждый раз, когда он смотрит на одного из своих детей. Или Луи. Луи всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя таким образом. Может быть, немного по-другому.  
  
Как только Гарри заканчивает кормить Итана, они тут же направляются в студию танцев. Гарри любит приходить сюда, потому что его маленькая девочка любит танцы, точно так же, как и ее отец. Это так здорово наблюдать за тем, как его любимый человек делает то, что у него так хорошо получается. Миа определенно унаследовала талант Луи.  
  


***

  
  
\- Долететь до неба... и затем коснуться земли... - мягко говорит Луи, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы коснуться пола. Боже, он очень гибок. Гарри стоит в дверях, держа Итан на руках, смотря с улыбкой на сцену перед ними. Он мог смотреть на это весь день, честно. - Ладно, я вижу, что некоторые мамочки и папочки заждались нас, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Запомните, у нас не будет занятий в ближайшие две недели в связи с празднованием Рождества и Нового Года. Я с удовольствием увижу вас всех в следующем году и заранее желаю вам счастливого Рождества. По этому поводу я купил для вас леденцы.  
  
Все девочки ахают и визжат, когда Луи вытаскивает мешок, полный леденцов с крошечными чучелами пингвинов. Луи широко улыбается, сказав всем "до свидания".   
  
\- А как насчет меня? - спрашивает Гарри, подходя к ним. Улыбка Луи мгновенно смягчается.  
  
\- Хм, я дарю поцелуи только тем, кто вел себя хорошо в этом году. Как вы думаешь, Миа, был ли папа хорошим мальчиком в этом году? - спрашивает Луи, кладя руки на его бедра, выжидающе смотря на свою дочь.  
  
\- Папа хороший, - кивает она, разворачивая очередную конфету, кладя его в рот.  
  
\- Ах, если Миа так говорит, это должно быть правдой, - усмехаясь, говорит Луи, протягивая конфеты Гарри. - Здравствуй, моя лапочка, начинает ворковать Луи, принимая Итана в свои объятия.  
  
\- Мы скучали по тебе, - говорит Гарри.   
  
\- Я тоже скучал вам, - говорит Луи, мягко целуя Итана в лоб.  
  
\- Он не слишком капризничал сегодня?  
  
\- Нет, он сегодня был умничкой. Мы встали довольно поздно, потом покушали, так что все хорошо.  
  
\- Отлично, я вижу, что мой маленький мужчина готов для нашей большой прогулки, - говорит Луи делает смешное лицо Итану, заставляя малыша счастливо хихикать от ласк Луи.  
  
\- Мы можем теперь идти? - начинает скулить Миа. - Я хочу горячего шоколада.  
  
\- Я тоже, - передразнивает ее Луи.   
  
\- Ладно, дети, - смеется Гарри. - Горячий шоколад. Давайте пойдем, найдем его.  
  


***

  
  
\- Я пойду положу ее вниз, - шепчет Гарри, неся спящую Мию на руках.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда на мне Итан, - шепчет Луи, мягко держа Итана за головку, ощущая его мягкое дыхание на шеи. Они поднимаются по лестнице бок о бок, каждый с ребенком на руках.  
  
Гарри аккуратно кладет Мию на кровать, нежно убирая волосики с лица.  
  
\- Папа?  
  
\- Шш, милая. Закрывай глазки. Увидимся утром, ладно? - шепчет Гарри, целуя ее в лоб. - Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, папа, - зевает она, закрывая глазки. Гарри улыбается, поправляет одеяло и включает ее ночник.  
  
Он заходит в свою спальню и видит зевающего Луи, который сонно пытается надеть Рождественские пижамные штаны.  
  
\- Устал?  
  
\- Очень, - вздыхает Луи. - А ты?  
  
\- То же самое, - говорит Гарри, кладя голову на плечо Луи.   
  
\- Веселый день сегодня был, не так ли?  
  
\- Ага, - устало зевает Луи.   
  
\- Наконец-то ты дома.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Луи, кладя руку на сердце Гарри. - _Мы дома!_  
  
Конец.

 


End file.
